Where Do We Go From Here?
by FinchelFan728
Summary: Rachel has just been accepted to NYADA. Finn isn't sure what he wants to do with his life. When a shocking twist of events changes Rachel's life forever, what will happen? Will they stick together? Can Rachel find the strength to hold on to her dream?
1. Chapter 1: Crisis

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for such positive reception to my last few stories. When I joined FanFic nearly a year ago I thought no one would read or like my stories, but here we are now, and I'm on my eighth story!_

_This story is slightly AU. It takes place in January 2012, but Finn has not proposed to Rachel, nor has he found out the truth about his dad. All the events of the first half of Season 3 have taken place, and all the couples are the same (but I'm not saying it won't become the couples I like later on). In this story, Rachel has just been accepted to NYADA and Finn is considering joining the army, but a shocking twist of events changes everything._

_The first chapter of my future Finchel fic will be up in a few days. Please comment on this chapter and let me know if I should keep going!_

Chapter 1: Crisis

Today was the day. The day Rachel had circled on her calendar the day she sent her application in. Today, she would find out if she had gotten into NYADA. E-mails would be sent at noon.

She was proud of her resume, all the singing and dancing competitions she'd won, all the extracurriculars, female lead of New Directions, lead in the school musical, perfect grades. Her audition had gone well. She'd sang what many had told her was her best song, "Don't Rain On My Parade."

But there were lots of talented people out there… would she get in? She hadn't even made the Top 10 with New Directions at Nationals and she and Kurt had met some talented people at the NYADA mixer.

No more time for worrying. Today she'd find out. And even if she didn't get in, her fears would be put to rest. At least today she'd know if she was good enough.

Her dads had left for work early, so she had the house to herself. She had a quick breakfast and then drove to school. She wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to be driving when she was THIS worried, but at noon, it would all be settled.

Rachel arrived at school, the snow falling quickly around her. She knew there was no way she could focus in her classes today. The only thing on her mind was her NYADA application.

When Rachel arrived at school, Finn was waiting at her locker. Seeing Finn always brought a smile to Rachel's face. The only hard part was that if she went to NYADA, they wouldn't see each other every day anymore. She would miss him so much.

"Today's the big day," Finn said, smiling and hugging Rachel.

"I'm so nervous," Rachel sighed.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "Don't be. You're going to get in. The only thing you should be nervous about is all the guys who will be after you there."

"There's only one guy for me," Rachel said. "YOU."

Finn put his arm around Rachel. "Look, if you want, I'll look at the e-mail for you, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel said. Hand in hand, she and Finn began walking to their first period class. She couldn't believe how quickly their time together was going by.

X

Rachel barely paid attention in her morning classes. The only thought running through her mind was "Did I get in?" At their lunch hour, Finn and Rachel headed silently to the library. They could be completely silent and it never felt uncomfortable. When they reached the row of computers, they found Kurt and Blaine sitting together in a deep embrace.

"Hi Kurt. Hi Blaine," Finn said.

"Kurt got into NYADA!" Blaine announced proudly.

"That's amazing!" Rachel said. "We're here to find out if I did, too." She did feel happy for Kurt, even if she herself didn't get in.

Finn sat down at the computer and typed in Rachel's e-mail address and password as she nervously paced around. Kurt and Blaine looked over Finn's shoulder. As Finn looked at the screen, a smile popped on to his face.

"You'd better come read this for yourself, Rachel," Finn said proudly.

This had to be good news. Rachel crawled on to Finn's lap and began reading the e-mail.

_Dear Rachel, _

_Congratulations! We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts' Class of 2016…._

Rachel didn't need to read further. She screamed with delight and threw her arms around Finn's neck, kissing him passionately.

"Quiet down!" the librarian called.

"Sorry," Rachel giggled.

"That's not all, keep reading!" Finn said.

Rachel continued to read, learning that she had earned a full scholarship. She hugged Finn tightly, barely believing her good luck.

"Looks like we're going to New York together!" Kurt said, hugging Rachel.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel said. "We need to look into apartments and Broadway passes immediately!" All her worries from this morning were gone. She now pictured herself living in her favorite city on Earth with her best friend, taking classes in singing, dancing and acting and going to Broadway shows every weekend.

"I'll come visit," Finn sighed.

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. "I'll miss you. Are you SURE you can't come to New York?"

"I don't think I'm good enough to get into schools there," Finn admitted.

"You ARE good enough," Rachel said.

"No I'm not," Finn mumbled.

"Don't worry Finn, maybe you can do a year of community college and then you and I can join Rachel and Kurt in a year," Blaine said.

"We'll see," Finn said.

Rachel sighed. She wanted so badly for Finn to join her in New York.

X

Three days after Rachel's NYADA acceptance letter came, she was still over the moon. She and Kurt were talking constantly about Broadway and New York, and Finn felt a little left out. He knew from day one that NYADA was inevitable. Rachel was going to be a big star, but what about Finn? What would he make of himself? His grades weren't the best. Blaine was now the male star of New Directions. He'd already been denied a football scholarship. Burt may have wanted him to take over the shop but there was nothing special about that.

Then it hit him. His dad was a hero. He'd been in the army. Maybe Finn should join the army and make something of himself?

There was no way his mom would want him to. She'd already lost her first husband. Rachel probably wouldn't like the idea either. But if he couldn't sing, he couldn't play football and he couldn't get an academic scholarship, what else was left?

Finn got out his computer and looked up the local branch of the military. He called the recruiter and set up a meeting for after school the next day. Breaking the news to his mom and to Rachel wouldn't be easy.

x

Finn had met with the recruiter and now had the paperwork in his locker. It was a scary idea, no doubt, but it would also probably be rewarding and the benefits were good.

Finn glanced at the papers again. He still hadn't said a word to his mom or to Rachel. Then he felt Rachel nudge his back. "Finn?"

"Hey Rach," Finn said, looking into Rachel's eyes. He knew it would break her heart if she knew.

"You know, lots of the other schools in New York are still taking applications," Rachel said, weaving her fingers into Finn's.

Finn paused. Maybe now would be as good a time as any to tell Rachel. "I... I met for a recruiter," Finn mumbled. "For the army." He took a deep breath, preparing himself to take in whatever was to come.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND?" Rachel shouted. "FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD FUCKING DIE! I'LL ONLY BE IN NEW YORK FOR FOUR YEARS AND THEN YOU CAN COME JOIN ME. WE CAN DO LONG DISTANCE, BUT FINN - THIS IS NOT A GOOD IDEA! YOU COULD GET KILLED, YOU COULD GET YOUR BODY PERMANENTLY DAMAGED!" She just burst into tears and ran down the hallway.

"She took that well," Finn mumbled to himself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea - but what else was there?

x

"I can't believe he's doing this," Rachel said, even tired of hearing herself saying that. She and Kurt had decided to have a sleepover tonight to look at apartment buildings in New York online. Rachel's dads were out to dinner, so they had the house all to themselves right now.

"It's Finn, don't take him seriously," Kurt said, apparently not bothered. He looked at the apartment building on the page Rachel had open. "This one's close to Macy's! We should get it!"

"Rent is $800 a month," Rachel said. "Not a good idea..."

"Rachel, don't worry about this," Kurt said. "Did Finn say that FOR SURE he was going to the army?"

"No," Rachel admitted. "But he sounds like he doesn't think he has many other options. I know your dad wants him to do the tire shop, but he doesn't seem to be interested... he doesn't think he's good enough for New York..."

Rachel paused when she heard a siren go off in the distance. It sent a chill down her spine, thinking that if Finn went to the army, that could be an army emergency vehicle coming for him.

"Don't worry, Finn's at my house and he's fine," said Kurt, hugging Rachel.

Rachel forced a smile and turned back to Kurt, who had already opened a Broadway window and was looking at the shows that would be playing in the fall. She had a feeling he'd be a lot of fun to live in New York with.

Another two hours had passed and there was no sign of Rachel's dads. Rachel was at least marginally distracted, and she and Kurt were pretty sure they'd found a good apartment building.

"Where are your dads?" Kurt asked.

Rachel suddenly remembered that her dads had been out. "I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe they decided to do something else, but I would have thought they'd call me."

The doorbell rang. "I'll be right back," Rachel told Kurt. She went to open the door and went into shock when she saw a policeman standing there.

"Rachel Berry?" the policeman asked.

Rachel nodded. "That's me."

The officer looked at Rachel. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Rachel gulped. As if he knew something bad had happened, Kurt came into the vestibule and stood by Rachel's side.

"I'm glad you seem to have a friend over, because you'll need him when you hear this news," the officer said. "Rachel, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your fathers were in a car accident this evening. Their car slid off the road and into a tree. They both died of head injuries."

Rachel couldn't breathe. Could this really be true? Shock and horror rushed through her mind as she began sobbing. Kurt gave her a hug and she began sobbing into her friend's shoulder.

As of now, her life was officially a mess.


	2. Chapter 2: Grief

_Sorry it took me so long to update! School has been VERY overwhelming this semester. I promise I'll try my best to stick to updating at least twice a week (both stories). As soon as I post this I'll get to work on the next chapter of my other story._  
><em>Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. They mean the world to me and make me feel so special. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if I should continue!<em>

Chapter 2: Grief

The police officers stood in the foyer of Rachel's house as Rachel's tears fell and she looked at Kurt. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Would you like to see your dads?" the policeman asked.

Rachel nodded. "Can my friend come with me?"

"Of course he can," the policeman said.

Rachel took a seat in the front of Kurt's car as they followed the police car across town to the hospital. It was almost totally silent, when Kurt suddenly said to Rachel, "Should we call Finn?"

"Let's wait until we get back to the house," Rachel said, feeling ready to cry again. "Kurt, what's going to happen to me?

"Just come to our house for a few days," Kurt said. "I'm sure they'll figure something out."

Rachel and Kurt arrived at the hospital and the police officers led them into the room where Hiram and Leroy's bodies had been taken. It looked like the bodies had been cleaned off, but it still made Rachel sick to see her fathers dead. She wished she'd had an opportunity to thank them for loving her so much, for always thinking she was so special, for giving her all those singing and dancing and acting lessons... after looking for a little, Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand and whispered, "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "Want me to call my dad and Finn's mom, or should I wait until we get back to the house to tell them?"

"Tell them at the house," Rachel sighed. They drove silently to the Hudson-Hummel house, where Burt and Carole were in the living room.

"Hi Kurt, hi Rachel," Carole said. "I thought you two were going to sleep over at Rachel's tonight…"

Rachel remembered their original plans and having seen her dads so excited about her and Kurt exploring possibilities for New York. With that, she collapsed to the ground in tears.

Burt and Carole ran over. "Kurt, what happened?" Burt asked.

Kurt put his arms around Rachel. "Rachel's dads were in a car accident. They're both dead."

"Oh no," Carole whispered.

Rachel struggled to breathe, but managed to speak. "I don't know where to go, or what to do. My dads' families hate them, they don't accept their lifestyle. I'm all alone in the world now…" Then she realized something. "Where's Finn?"

"He's at Noah's house," Carole said.

"Can you call him?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, dear," Burt said. He picked up his cell phone. "Finn, you need to come home immediately." "Don't ask any questions, just come home."

Five minutes later, Finn came running through the front door. "I drove above the speed limit… what happened?"

He seemed to notice Rachel. "Rachel? What's going on?"

Carole looked at Finn. "Rachel's dads were killed in a car accident this evening."

Finn gasped and ran over to Rachel, taking her in his arms. Rachel threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and began sobbing louder and harder than ever.

"I've got you," Finn said quietly.

"We'll leave you two here," Burt said. "Kurt, please put sheets on the bed in the guest room."

"Okay," Kurt said, going upstairs. "Rachel, want me to call the Glee club and tell them what happened?"

Rachel nodded and buried her face in Finn's chest.

"Why, Finn?" Rachel sobbed. "Everything was so good and now this happens."

"I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better," Finn whispered.

"Just hold me and don't let go," Rachel sobbed.

Finn tightened his grip and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Rachel said.

Finn heard his phone go off, but he ignored it. All he wanted to do right now was hold Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"What are you sorry for?" Finn asked, kissing Rachel's tear streaked cheek.

"I…. I feel like such… like I'm ruining your life!" Rachel sobbed. "First I was so stupid during our first time, then during Christmas I acted like a brat, now I've forced myself on you to move in…"

"Rachel, listen to me," Finn said. "I don't want you anywhere else right now."

"I wish… I never got to really say goodbye or to thank them!" Rachel said, breaking down crying again and burying her face in Finn's chest.

Finn didn't know what to say at this point.

Two hours later, Finn had helped Rachel into the guest bedroom, but felt guilty about her sleeping by herself under these circumstances. After about twenty minutes, he carried her into his room and lay her beside him in his big double bed. Practically all night, she was crying. He did all he could, but knew that ultimately, nothing could help. When she finally fell asleep, he just watched her sleep, wanting to be there if she woke up. He saw her phone vibrating and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Isn't this Rachel Berry's phone?" a woman's voice on the other end asked.

"Well… yes," Finn said. "Rachel's asleep. I'm her boyfriend, Finn Hudson."

"Finn," the voice said. "This is Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother."

"Oh, hi," Finn said.

"Mr. Schuester called and told me about Rachel's dads," Shelby said. "I was just wondering how she is."

"She's doing okay, I guess," Finn said. "She's at my house now."

"What's going to happen to her, is she just living at your house?" Shelby asked. "Because I am her mother…"

"She's just staying here right now, I'm not sure where she'll end up," Finn said. "We'll see."

"Tell her I'm here for her," Shelby said.

"I will, thank you Ms. Corcoran," Finn said. He hung up the phone. It was true that Shelby was Rachel's mother, but Rachel had been hurt pretty badly when Shelby told her it was too late for a relationship with Rachel, even though Rachel still felt she needed her mother, then adopted a baby, making Rachel feel replaced. Finn decided not to tell Rachel about the phone call from Shelby. He tried to stay awake, but eventually, he too fell asleep, with Rachel in his arms.

X

The next morning the members of New Directions were called to an emergency meeting at Mr. Schuester's house. Rachel didn't go to the meeting and Finn stayed with her at the Hudson-Hummel house, but everyone else was required to be there. When people were arriving, it was clear everyone knew why and Mr. Schuester wouldn't have to tell anyone why they were here.

"Is it true?" Quinn asked.

"I saw it in the newspaper," Sam said. "Poor Rachel."

"Where is she now?" Rory asked.

"She's staying at Finn and Kurt's house," Blaine said. "Kurt texted me to say she was up almost all night last night."

"What?" Tina said.

"It was horrible," Kurt said as he came in. "Finn wants to stay with Rachel at home, by the way."

Mr. Schuester came in. "Hello, everyone. I know Regionals are just a few weeks away, but Rachel is such an important part of our team and we need to reach out to her in this difficult time. When she returns to school, we should do a special number for her."

Brittany shot her hand up in the air. "We should sing 'My Cup' rock style!"

Everyone gave Brittany a look. "What?" Brittany asked. "That's a good song."

"That's not exactly the type of song to sing to someone who's just lost their parents, Brittany," Mr. Schuester said. "Anyone else have any ideas? I was thinking a mashup."

"I have a song," Blaine said. "How about 'I'll Be There For You?'"

"That could be a good song," said Mr. Schuester. "We need another."

"How about 'You've Got A Friend?'" said Puck.

"Okay, I'll work on a mashup of those two," Mr. Schue said. "Besides our number, what else do you guys think we can do for Rachel?"

"We can go visit her at Finn and Kurt's house," said Tina.

"And when they say when the funeral is, we can go," said Mike.

"I hope you all do both those things," Mr. Schuester said.

"She probably can't handle visitors right now," Kurt said. "She can barely handle my parents."

"Well, when she's ready, you all have to give her LOTS of support," Mr. Schuester told the kids. "I know Rachel's been difficult to have in the club at times, but without her, Glee would be nowhere."

X

Rachel had been quiet while at Finn's house that day. He was tired, but didn't want to fall asleep on her. Right now they were just sitting in his living room, watching television.

"Finn," Rachel said, taking his hand.

"What is it, Rach?" Finn asked.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

Finn smiled. "Thank you for what?"

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. "For being the best boyfriend ever."


	3. Chapter 3: Family

_Thank you to everyone for your reviews on this and on my other story. I'm really enjoying writing both these stories, and I've really enjoyed the last few episodes of Glee. It's been great for Finchel! I hope they continue this way._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue. Just a warning, this one is sad :( In the next chapter Rachel will begin to evaluate her future._

Chapter 3: Family

Four days later, Rachel was going to her dads' funeral. She didn't want to think she'd be doing this so soon. She'd had Finn e-mail all their family members to tell them what had happened and inform them of the arrangements, but she knew they more than likely wouldn't be showing up. Her dads' families had never been accepting of the fact that they were gay and had chosen to have a child. None of their family members had shown up at the visitations. Finn had stood with Rachel at the visitations since none of the family had shown up.

She'd simply made it through the last few days by feeling numb and being busy preparing for the services. It still hadn't hit her that her dads were gone. She was still in denial to some extent, just telling herself they were out. The funeral directors had been very accomodating. It didn't seem to bother them to be planning a service for a gay couple. Finn had come with Rachel and held her as she sobbed the whole time. The calling hours last night had been very, very sad. She just wished she'd had more family there. Finn had been very supportive and every member of the Glee club had come. Her dads' friends and colleagues were nice too, but the thought of not having family anymore scared her. She had family by blood, but they'd rejected her.

Rachel was still living at Finn's house, but knew she couldn't do this forever. She had struggled to sleep and was often up at night crying. Finn had held her close every night as she cried. Kurt had come in to hug her and bring her warm milk and Burt and Carole had talked to her. At least her boyfriend's family loved her.

In the past few days she'd barely thought about New York and NYADA. The deadline for registration was fast approaching but she couldn't devote herself to anything right now.

Rachel was up early the morning of the funeral, but didn't want to wake anyone else up. They were all fast asleep and she'd kept them up enough in the past few days. She got herself into the only black dress she owned and had only worn one other time (to the funeral the glee club had performed at last year), straightened her hair, and went downstairs to read the paper. Over and over again, she read the death notice for her dads. At her request, their parents and siblings were not mentioned. It simply read, "Loving fathers of Rachel Barbra Berry, friends and colleagues of many. Died unexpectedly January 20, 2012. Calling hours will be at Burbank Funeral Home in Lima, Ohio from 5 to 8 p.m. on January 23. Funeral service at the funeral home on January 24 at 10 a.m. In lieu of flowers, please make donations to the American Civil Liberties Union." Rachel felt ready to cry again, but knew she couldn't.

"Rachel!" Rachel looked up and saw Kurt on the stairs. "You're already up?"

Rachel forced a smile. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"This is hard, I know," Kurt said, taking a seat next to Rachel on the couch. "I remember when my mom died. It was as if my life was over."

Rachel held her best friend's hand and squeezed it tight. "That's what I feel like."

Kurt gave Rachel a hug. "At least I still had my dad. I can't imagine how hard it must be to lose both your parents."

"The only family I have now is the New Directions," Rachel whispered.

"We love you, Rachel, you know that," Kurt said.

"Kurt - would you be okay going to New York without me?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know if I can go," Rachel said. "I can barely get up in the morning. I don't think I can go back to school for at least a few days."

"We still have a few weeks to decide," Kurt said. "I must say though, I really wanted to go to New York with you."

"This is the worst I've ever felt," Rachel said.

"Just cry, you're allowed to," Kurt said.

Rachel buried her face in Kurt's shoulder and started sobbing.

"Do you want me to get Finn?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't, I can't keep burdening him."

The alarm went off a few minutes later. "I'm going to get changed for the service, okay?" Kurt asked. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Kurt," Rachel whimpered.

When Kurt left, Finn came downstairs in a black suit. "Rach, you should have woken me up when you woke up," Finn said.

"I wanted you to get some sleep," Rachel said.

Finn sat next to Rachel on the couch and gave her a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Rachel said, kissing Finn. "You'll sit with me in the row for family, right? No one else will be there..."

"Of course I will," Finn said. "Rachel, I am so sorry that your extended family isn't being here for you in this hard time."

"It disgusts me," Rachel snapped. "From what my dads told me, their families were so mad that they decided to have a child and that was one of the ultimate kickers."

"Know that you are loved, Rachel," Finn said. "I'm never leaving you."

Rachel crawled on to Finn's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't need to say anything. She knew he knew that all she needed now was his love and support.

When the time came to leave, Rachel rode in the back seat of the Hummel-Hudson car between Finn and Kurt, holding both their hands. Her heart broke as they arrived at the funeral home. She knew when they left the previous night that the coffins would be closed at the service. She'd tried to take in every image of her dads last night, knowing it would be the last time she'd ever see their faces.

A few people had already arrived. People turned and looked as Rachel entered the room. She tried not to cry but it was hard. The entirety of New Directions was already there. Rachel gave them weak smiles as she and Finn passed the row they were sitting in.

Somehow Rachel made it through the service. Her words were supposed to be the final thing, but she broke down in tears before she finished. Finn ended up having to read the words Rachel had prepared.

At the luncheon after the service, Rachel briefly said hi to her dads' friends and colleagues, but all she wanted to do was go home. Of course, the closest thing to a home she had right now was Finn's house. After saying hi to her dads' friends, Rachel and Finn went to join the members of New Directions. Sam was the first one to greet Rachel.

"My family's only a few hours away and I miss them like crazy," Sam told Rachel. "But at least I get to see them on breaks and some weekends. I can't imagine losing them forever."

"It's hard," Rachel admitted.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do, okay?" Sam said. Rachel nodded as Rory came over.

"I'm sorry about your dads, Rachel," Rory said. "I miss my family in Ireland a lot, but that's nothing after losing."

"That's what Sam said, too," Rachel said, feeling the tears returning.

"I really am sorry," Rory told Rachel before Blaine came over and gave Rachel a hug.

"I really liked your dads," Blaine told Rachel. "I was hoping one day that would be Kurt and me..."

"At least your families still love you and Kurt," Rachel said, now crying.

"Call me or text me anytime," Blaine said, rubbing Rachel's back.

Rachel's eyes fell to the girls. She'd never been as close with the girls, probably because of the domination of the female solos. At least they were here today, right?

Santana stood up and came over and hugged Rachel tight. "I miss them so much," Rachel sobbed.

"I'm sure you do," Santana said. "I'm sorry."

"You're a strong girl, Rachel," Quinn said, coming over and giving Rachel a hug. "You'll be okay, eventually."

"Thanks, Quinn," Rachel said, forcing herself to smile.

"When are you coming back? We miss you in Glee," Sugar said.

Rachel shrugged. "Next week, probably."

"We have a number for you when you get back," Brittany said.

"Britt! You weren't supposed to tell her!" Tina laughed.

Rachel managed to smile. "You do? Thanks guys." She may not have a blood family anymore, but she had one here.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Puck. "Hey, Jewish Princess," Puck said, putting his arm around Rachel. "Someone wants to see you."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Puck said.

Rachel smiled at the girls. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Feel better, girl," Mercedes said.

Puck led Rachel to the back of the room, where Shelby was waiting with Beth. Rachel hoped Finn wouldn't be bothered by it, but grabbed Puck's hand, shocked to see Shelby. Shelby hadn't spoken to Rachel since Rachel had asked for a letter of recommendation, despite seeing her at Sectionals.

"Want me to get Finn?" Puck whispered.

"Yes please," Rachel said, hugging Puck.

Puck turned to Shelby. "Can I hold Beth?"

"Of course, maybe Quinn would like to see her," Shelby said, handing Beth to Puck.

Puck left with Beth as Rachel searched for the right thing to say. "Hi, Shelby. Thanks for coming today."

"Of course I'm here today, Rachel," Shelby said. "How've you been?"

Rachel was tempted to be as honest as she'd been with the Glee kids, but even though she was biologically, Shelby didn't seem to want to be her mother. "I'm really still getting over the shock," Rachel managed to say. She was feeling close to tears again. Her mother was reaching out to her, but maybe it was just because she'd lost so much.

When Finn arrived, he seemed to know Rachel was bothered and immediately put his arm around her.

"Where are you living now?" Shelby asked.

"She lives with me," Finn said.

"That's sweet of you, Finn, but I really think Rachel should live with me," Shelby said. "She needs parents."

Rachel was now feeling even worse. It was as if Shelby was trying to get rid of the only security Rachel had left in her life.

"I really want to stay at Finn's now," Rachel said, sobbing. "I appreciate your offer, Shelby, but for now, I don't think I can handle a home."

"Rachel, it may be more comfortable to be at Finn's, but you need to think about what's best for you right now," Shelby told Rachel. "You need to start getting ready for New York."

Rachel didn't even have the nerve to tell Shelby she wasn't sure about New York anymore. She just thanked her and told Finn she wanted to leave. At least she still had him. And there was no way she could lose him.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Normal

_Okay, I want to address something first. I've said this before, but if you don't like Finchel, I'm really not the person you should be interacting with. There are several people, one in particular, who have been posting hateful messages about me just because I want Rachel to give up Broadway for Finn. If you disagree, that's fine. But calling me a troll or a bitch or saying you want to throw eggs at me is taking it too far. I work really hard on my fanfics, not to mention I reply individually to every person who bothers to leave me a review. If you like Finchel, then we're sure to get along, if you don't, my fanfics probably won't be enjoyable for you. I'm sure your ships have fanfics of their own._

_So, hope everyone likes this chapter. I did put a new OC in New Directions because I wanted it to be an even number. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should continue!_

Chapter 4: The New Normal

A week after her dads' funeral, Rachel returned to school. She was still living with Finn's family, and had spent the week working the desk at Burt's tire shop. It had been lonely because Finn and Kurt had gone back to school the day after the funeral and Burt and Carole were in Washington. She'd spent the evenings quietly watching movies or listening to music with Finn and Kurt. Just about every Glee club member had also been to visit at least once.

Rachel had doubted her acceptance in the past but had no doubt that now, she was loved.

Still, going back to school was nerve wracking. She knew everyone knew about what had happened. What if people hounded her with questions? She sighed as she opened her locker. Pictures of her with Finn, picture of the New Directions at Nationals, pictures of her and Kurt, but now all she could look at was the one of her with her dads.

With tears in her eyes, she closed her locker and headed for class.

X

Rachel had struggled to focus in class. She got her work from her teachers before class and they all expressed their sympathies. She'd managed not to cry today, she didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

When the final bell rang, it was time for Glee. Rachel met Finn by his locker and took his hand.

"How was your day?" Finn asked softly. They'd only had one class together.

"I got through it," Rachel said, feeling ready to cry again.

"Maybe Glee will cheer you up," Finn said, giving Rachel a kiss. "We're getting started preparing for Regionals."

"I miss them so much, Finn," Rachel said.

"I know you do," Finn said back. He put his arm around Rachel as they entered the Glee room. They were the last ones there.

"Welcome back, Rachel," Mr. Schue said as they came in.

Rachel forced a smile. "Thanks."

"Let us know if we can do anything for you, okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Of course I will," Rachel said.

Rachel and Finn began walking toward the chairs where the students were sitting. Rachel noticed an unfamiliar girl with blue eyes, freckles and light brown hair. "Hi, I'm Rachel," she said to the girl. "You're in Glee now?"

The girl smiled. "Yeah, you're the captain, right? Everyone told me what an amazing voice you have."

Rachel smiled back. "Thanks."

"I'm Kelly Miller, by the way," the girl said. "I just moved here last week."

"It's nice to meet you, Kelly," Rachel said.

"You two," Kelly said. "And I'm sorry about your loss."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks."

As Rachel and Finn took their seats, Rachel noticed Quinn sitting on Puck's lap. She poked Puck's arm. "Since when are you two back together?"

"We realized life is short, it can end at any moment," Puck said. "We can't hold back from spending it with the people we love."

Quinn took Rachel's hand. "How are you? Everyone missed you."

"I'm okay, I guess," Rachel said.

Rachel felt a jab on her shoulder and turned to see Santana and Brittany. "Hey Rachel, we're so sorry," Santana said.

"Okay, everyone," Mr. Schue said. "Let's begin. Our thoughts are all with you, Rachel and we're glad to have you back."

Rachel sighed. "Thanks, we should probably start planning our setlist for Regionals." At least Glee was an opportunity to distract herself.

"Not yet," Finn said. "We have something we want to give you."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see," Kurt said as the music began. Rachel now realized her friends were doing a special number for her to show they cared.

_Finn: So no one told you life was gonna be this way_  
><em> Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A<em>  
><em> It's like you're always stuck in second gear<em>  
><em> When it hasn't been your day, your week<em>  
><em> Your month or even your year but<em>  
><em> New Directions: I'll be there for you<em>  
><em> Finn and Blaine: When the rain starts to pour)<em>  
><em> New Directions: I'll be there for you<em>  
><em> Kurt and Mercedes: Like I've been there before)<em>  
><em> New Directions: I'll be there for you<em>  
><em> Sam and Rory: 'Cause you're there for me too)<em>

_Kurt: When you're down and troubled_  
><em> And you need a helping hand<em>  
><em> And nothing, nothing is going right<em>  
><em> Blaine: Close your eyes and think of me<em>  
><em> And soon I will be there<em>  
><em> To brighten up even your darkest night<em>  
><em> Kurt and Blaine: You just call out my name<em>  
><em> And you know wherever I am<em>  
><em> I'll come running to see you again<em>  
><em> Winter, spring, summer or fall<em>  
><em> New Directions: All you have to do is call<em>  
><em> And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.<em>  
><em> You've got a friend<em>  
><em> Mercedes: No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me<em>  
><em> Tina: Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me<em>  
><em> Brittany: Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with<em>  
><em> Santana: Someone I'll always laugh with<em>  
><em> Quinn: Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah<em>  
><em> Artie: It's like you're always stuck in second gear<em>  
><em> Puck: When it hasn't been your day, your week<em>  
><em> Sam: Your month, or even your year<em>

_Boys: I'll be there for you_

_Girls: You've got a friend_

_Boys: I'll be there for you_

_Girls: You've got a friend_

_Boys: I'll be there for you_

_Girls: You've got a friend_

NOW Rachel was crying. "Thank you everyone!"

"We love you, Rachel," Finn said. He gave Rachel a hug, and soon everyone was gathered around her, hugging her.

"We do love you, Rachel," Mr. Schue said. "And we decided we want you to sing the solo at Regionals."  
>"That's very sweet of you, Mr. Schue, but I really don't want to," Rachel said. "You should really give it to someone who feels underappreciated in this club, like Mercedes or Tina or Santana."<p>

"Rachel, you're our best singer," Santana said. "You should do the solo at Regionals, or at least a duet."

"I can't," Rachel said. "It's so hard…"

"But you'll be on Broadway in another few years, why not get some practice?" Blaine said.

"I don't even know if I'm going to New York," Rachel said. "It's been so hard for me to just wake up every morning. Grief is taking over me."

Finn put his arms around Rachel. Rachel squeezed him and looked around the room. "Maybe you're right. It's time for this to stop being the Rachel Berry show. Don't feel like we should change that because you feel sorry for me."

Mr. Schue stared at Rachel. "Okay, Rachel… we can deal with the solo and the duet later. Let's just work on the group numbers first."

Rachel could tell everyone was staring at her and was starting to freak out. Would she ever be truly happy again? She knew both the songs they were using for the group numbers, so she didn't have to worry about learning the words. Her dads had never been to a Glee competition… now, they never would.

X

After Glee practice Rachel felt exhausted. This was only the first day back. During the initial days things were circled around death and grieving. She'd never been without someone at her side. But a normal life was beginning again. This wasn't normal, not the normal she was used to, but it was what would be normal now.

"How bad was it?" Finn asked as they were getting in the car.

Rachel sighed. "I guess it wasn't as bad as I feared. Finn, sometimes I just want to crawl into my bed and never come out."

"You're not alone," Finn said. "You have everyone in Glee, you have my family. You have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"What about the army?" Rachel asked.

"Now I'm not sure if I should do that," Finn said. "I want to stick with you."

"I don't know where I'm going," Rachel said. "I might just stay right here."

"Your dads would want you to enjoy the rest of your life, Rachel," Finn said, hugging Rachel. "Not be afraid of it."

"I'll miss them forever, Finn," Rachel sighed.

"They loved you," Finn said.

"They always liked you," Rachel laughed. "They never liked Jesse."

"Can't say I blame them," Finn laughed.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Rachel sighed.

Finn pulled the car in. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "Finn, I love living at your house, but I should really use the money my dads left behind to get myself an apartment. I can't keep imposing your family."

Finn shook his head. "Rachel, we love having you here. It's not imposing at all."

Rachel collapsed on the couch. "If I still want to be valedictorian, I might as well catch up on my schoolwork."

"I'll let you do that," Finn said. "And Rachel, please reconsider singing at Regionals. I'd really love to do a duet with you."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "I'll think about that." She did love singing with Finn.

Rachel quietly began her homework. Usually she hated studying, but it was a welcome distraction. When she heard Burt and Carole call her down for dinner, she began tearing up again, remembering the dinners at home with her dads. The littlest things could bring on the tears now.

As she went to the kitchen, she heard Burt on the phone. "I'm sorry, Rachel's staying here for now. I appreciate your concern, but this seems to be what she wants… She's so fragile now. I don't think we can change things right now."

Rachel gulped. Who was on the phone?

Chapter 5 preview: Rachel and Shelby talk. The Glee girls and Kurt have a sleepover to try to cheer Rachel up - and she tells them what she thinks she'll do about NYADA.


	5. Chapter 5: Crossroads

_OH MY GOD. I'm up to 50000 readers now! Thank you to all 50000 people who've read my stories! My goal was to reach that before my one year anniversary and I did. Thanks everyone!_

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review if you want me to continue. And enjoy the Finchel epicness on Glee!_

Chapter 5: Crossroads

"Any ideas for songs?" Tina asked. It was a week later. Mr. Schue had split the boys and the girls up to come up with song ideas for Regionals. The boys were in the library, while the girls and Kurt were in the choir room. At Regionals this year, there would be a solo or duet, a boys number and a girls number rather than two group numbers.

"Rachel probably has ideas," Mercedes said.

"I really don't know, guys," Rachel said.

"Rachel Berry, not having ideas for songs?" Quinn said. "What has this world come to?"

"I'm sorry guys, I'm depressed," Rachel said. "I'm sure you can come up with some ideas."

"Everyone told me you're the one with all the ideas," Kelly said.

"My dads just died, I'm more than a little depressed," Rachel said.

"I think I know how to make you feel better," Santana said.

"Just don't do what I did after I did after she told me that," Quinn said.

"I didn't mean that," Santana said. "I meant pizza and ice cream and movies and a night with the girls."

"My parents are out of town this weekend," Brittany said. "We should have it at my house."

"Thanks guys but I don't feel up to it," Rachel admitted.

"Rachel, you've stayed home every day since the funeral," Kurt said. "I couldn't even get you to come to Les Mis with me."

Mercedes laughed. "Rachel said no to a musical? She IS depressed."

"My dads died," Rachel moaned. She couldn't believe her friends were taking this so lightly.

"Rachel, you need something to cheer you up," Kurt said.

Rachel sighed. "Okay, let's do it."

The girls and Kurt cheered.

As she started to leave the room, Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Shelby. "Shelby, what are you doing? How'd you find me?"

"Come to my room and talk for a few minutes," Shelby said.

Rachel sent Finn a quick text saying she wouldn't be home quite yet and followed Shelby to her classroom. Rachel's heart sunk a bit when she noticed that Shelby's desk was lined with photos of Beth instead of her. Shelby had sought Rachel out while the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. When Rachel had figured it out, Shelby was quick to dismiss Rachel, claiming it was too late for them.

"How have you been, honey?" Shelby asked.

"Awful," Rachel said, her eyes filling with tears. "I miss them."

"I'm sure you do," Shelby said. "How's it going at Finn's?"

"He's been really sweet, so has Kurt. They take good care of me," Rachel said. "Their parents have been really helpful too."

"I'm glad they have," Shelby said. "But Rachel, I'd really like you to consider moving in with me."

"I thought you didn't want to be my mother," Rachel said. "Shelby, I reached out to you. I came to the Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal with my friends and heard you and knew it was you and just because I told you a childhood story about me and my dads, you wrote me off. At Regionals that year, I pursued you again and you said you wanted your own family. Then I found out from Noah that you'd adopted his and Quinn's baby! I was so upset I almost had to go to therapy."

"I didn't want to hurt you, Rachel," Shelby said. "I REALLY wanted this to work. Beth may be my legal daughter, but you'll always be my biological daughter. I've always considered you my daughter. Since the day I gave you up, I've gone around searching for your face. I didn't even get to hold you the day you were born, I only got to look at you when they were cleaning you off. I didn't even know your name until I tracked your dads down on Facebook."

"There were so many times when I wanted a mother, Shelby," Rachel said, now crying. "But until I was sixteen, I didn't even know who my mother was. I had to go to a counselor to talk about girls' puberty issues. When I got my period I had to go to the school counselor."

"It's not too late," Shelby said. "Give me a chance, Rachel."

"We'll need to take things slowly," Rachel said. "I'm not going to leave Finn's house just yet. It takes time to get over the wounds of knowing your own mother didn't want you. I was sixteen, Shelby. Did you think the only use for a mother was giving me a bottle and changing my diaper? Then to hear that you'd instead taken my friends' baby..."

"We can work this out," Shelby told Rachel. "If you're not ready to live at my house yet, then fine. But I at least want us to be able to talk."

"That's what we're doing now, aren't we?" Rachel said.

"And when you feel you're ready, I want you to stop calling me Shelby and start calling me Mom."

"When I'm ready. I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" Rachel forced a smile before leaving the room and heading to her car. This was all really too much for her. All her life, she'd wanted to find her mother. Now, it was almost as if her mother had ONLY come back into her life because nothing was left. When Shelby had returned to Lima in the fall, she had sought Rachel out once. It had begun rocky, but then she gave Rachel some audition advice for West Side Story. Since then, Shelby had devoted her time at McKinley to working with the Troubletones (who had been disbanded after the New Directions won Sectionals). She had also spent a lot of time with Puck and Quinn and Beth, but not with Rachel.

It wasn't that Rachel didn't love her dads. She loved them and she was heartbroken to have lost them. She just wanted a mother, too. A mother who she could talk about girl things with. Her fathers HAD given her lots of love, support and affection. But something had been missing.

Now she'd lost the parents who'd brought her up. But she couldn't help but wonder if this was the only reason why the woman who'd given birth to her now wanted to be her mother.

x

"I'm glad I got you out of the house," Kurt said to Rachel as they drove to Brittany's.

"I doubt you would have let me stay home," Rachel said.

"You're right," Kurt said as they pulled into Brittany's driveway.

Rachel sighed as she took out her sleeping bag and carry on and followed Kurt up to Brittany's house. Kurt rang the bell and Brittany greeted them at the door.

"The guys are doing their own thing tonight, so we don't have to worry about Rory interrupting our girl time," Brittany said as Rachel and Kurt came in.

"I bet they'll try to prank call us," Santana said. She, Sugar and Quinn were already in the living room. Mercedes and Tina came in a few minutes later, and Kelly arrived shortly after them.

When the girls had all arrived and turned on the TV, Rachel made up her mind to enjoy tonight rather than get herself drowned in grief. The girls and Kurt watched some movies and had pizza and ice cream, and Rachel had managed to get her mind off things.

"So, where are you all going to college?" Brittany asked as the girls got in their sleeping bags. "I didn't get in to OSU so I'm going to Lima community college."

Rachel wasn't surprised. Everyone knew Brittany wasn't smart.

"I'm going to Yale, the drama department," Quinn said proudly. "I managed to maintain straight As while being pregnant and during my breakdown phase." Rachel thought Quinn may have gotten in because her parents were both Ivy Leaguers, but still, it was good for her. She'd had a hard high school life and deserved this.

"I'm going to Ohio University, I got a cheerleading scholarship," Santana announced. She took Brittany's hand. "Hopefully Britt can join me after a little while at the community college."

"I got into NYU, so I think I'll go there," said Mercedes. "Plus I'll be close to Kurt while he's at NYADA... and Rachel if she ends up going there."

"Yeah, Rachel, are you going to NYADA?" Tina asked. Since Tina was a junior, Sugar was a sophomore and Kelly was a freshman, Rachel was the only one left to say what school she was going to.

"I still don't know," Rachel admitted.

"Why wouldn't you?" Brittany asked. "It's what your dads would want."

"You're the most talented person I know," Mercedes said. "You should really do it."

"I still want to, but I don't know if I can," Rachel told her friends. "I'm just sad all the time these days and I can't stop thinking about them. This is really the first night I've had fun since - "

"You could have fun every night at college," Sugar said.

"I won't know anyone but Kurt, I love you girls, you're like my sisters," Rachel said.

"And we love you," Kurt said, hugging Rachel.

Rachel sighed. "Can I tell you guys something?"

"You can tell your sisters anything," Kelly said.

"My mom wants me to come live with her," Rachel said.

"Shelby Corcoran?" Quinn said. "I just - I don't like her."

"Who's Shelby Corcoran?" Kelly asked.

"She's Rachel's birth mother, but she gave Rachel up for adoption when Rachel was a baby," Quinn said. "Then when Rachel and I were sophomores, she had one of her students ask Rachel out and then switch to our school in an effort for her to find Rachel. When Rachel found her, she rejected Rachel. Then she adopted my baby and replaced Rachel. When she came back, she made me feel bad about my baby."

"She doesn't sound like a good person," Kelly said.

"She's mildly crazy," Tina said. "Puck had a crush on her. He sang a flirty song to her in front of the entire glee club."

"I think you should stay with Finn and Kurt's family, Rachel, I don't like the sound of this Shelby woman," Kelly said. "It doesn't sound like she even cares about you."

"But the thing is, she's the closest thing to family I have left," Rachel said quietly. "We've lost touch with lots of my dads' relatives because they didn't like our lifestyle. Shelby may have hurt me in the past, but she's still my mother. She may not have known me for the first sixteen years of my life, but she's the woman who gave birth to me. She's my mother, nothing's going to change that. I need parents."

"It must be hard not to have your parents," Quinn said. "I kind of know what that's like, because my parents kicked me out for a while when I was pregnant."

"But in another year if you go to New York, you'd be leaving your family anyway," Brittany said.

"Yeah, and your family wouldn't matter," Sugar said.

Rachel began thinking. She wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive Shelby. But if she stayed in Lima, she'd need somewhere to stay. Still, she wanted to go to New York so badly. She needed the strength to go and thought that if she had family again, she might find that strength.

_Chapter 6 preview: Takes place a few weeks later. Regionals takes place. Rachel gets a call from NYADA. Finchel talk about the situation - both family and New York._


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Regionals

_Hope everyone's excited for next week! I won't mention for people who don't like spoilers, but I like the looks of one of the scenes in the promo! A few things I want to clarify about this chapter:_

_1. There is no indication that Jesse and Harmony will date on the show. I just thought it might be a good couple._

_2. Sebastian's slushieing of Blaine happened before this story began._

_3. The songs used by New Directions are "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson, "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban and "At The Beginning" by Anastasia._

_4. Alex from the Glee project is Vocal Adrenaline's soloist, since that's what spoilers sound like._

_Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 6: The Last Regionals

For the first time since her dads' death, Rachel was feeling truly happy and excited. Regionals were here. Since she'd been suspended from Sectionals, Regionals were extra special this year. They were competing against Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers.

Today could possibly be the New Directions' last competition with the seniors. Vocal Adrenaline had beaten them at Nationals last year and the Warblers were supposedly working really hard.

But at least Rachel was getting to perform a duet with Finn. People said that "whenever Finn and Rachel do a duet, the team loses," and Rachel hoped this wouldn't be the case. Regionals always had a special place in her heart because it was the first place Finn ever told her he loved her. Their costumes this year were even similar to the costumes their first year. The boys had gold suspenders and bowties in their black shirts and pants. Right now Vocal Adrenaline was performing. Their new soloist, an overweight black boy with a soprano voice, wasn't as strong as Jesse or Sunshine. They were doing an original song, no one even recognized it.

When the time came for the Warblers to perform, several people in the New Directions refused to clap because of Sebastian throwing the slushie with rock salt on Blaine. Rachel, Finn, Sam and Rory were the only ones who clapped, but they all knew it was just to be nice. The Warblers did not give Sebastian a solo because of what happened with Blaine. Their songs were "California Girls" by the Beach Boys, "Paint it Black" by the Rolling Stones and "Let It Be" by the Beatles. As they were getting a much louder round of applause than Vocal Adrenaline, the New Directions began heading backstage. Rachel gasped when she saw Jesse, who was now the Vocal Adrenaline coach, kissing Harmony, the girl she'd met at the NYADA mixer.

"Oh look, it's the Barbra wannabe," Harmony sneered.

"Hello, Harmony," Rachel said.

"Thanks for giving me your leftover!" Harmony giggled.

"He's all yours," Rachel told her. Jesse smirked at Rachel and said, "You had your chance."

"Leave her alone," Finn snapped. "If either of you have bothered to read the newspaper, you'd know she's been through a lot lately."

Jesse wrapped his arm around Harmony. "We don't have time for this." He led her away as Rachel looked at Finn. "They deserve each other."

Finn laughed. "Yes they do."

"Is it even legal?" Rachel asked. "She's a sophomore in high school, he SHOULD be a sophomore in college."

"Let's not think about them now," Finn said. "It's about time for the girls' number. Break a leg." He kissed Rachel on the cheek as the girls lined up for their song. The New Directions were announced and the girls entered the stage as the music began.

_Rachel: Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (Quinn: I would pray)_

_Santana: Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Brittany: Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_All New Directions Girls: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Kelly: Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Quinn: Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (Tina: I will)_

_And breakaway_

_All New Directions Girls: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Tina: Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Mercedes: Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Sugar: Fly away, breakaway_

_All New Directions Girls: I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_Rachel: I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The girls received some loud applause. Finn gave Rachel a thumbs up as she left the stage and the boys took the stage as the music for their song began.

_Finn: When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Blaine: Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_Finn and Blaine: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_Artie: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_Mike: I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_Puck: There is no life - no life without its hunger;_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_Sam: But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_Rory: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_Kurt: I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_All New Directions Boys: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

As the boys received a round of applause that rivaled the girls', Rachel entered the stage so she and Finn could do their duet that the performance would close with.

_Rachel: We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Finn: No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Rachel: We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Finn: Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Both: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Both: Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Finn: Yeah_

_Both: Life is a road that I wanna keep going on_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep going_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you _

Finn gave Rachel a big hug after their duet. She was tempted to kiss him, but resisted the urge, worried if she did, their loss would be blamed for it. Ten minutes later, the results were announced. Vocal Adrenaline was third, the Warblers were second and New Directions was first. Jesse and Harmony both scowled at Rachel as they left, but this didn't matter to her. For the first time since her dads' death, she felt truly happy.

As the group was leaving with their trophy, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Shelby.

"You were incredible up there," Shelby told Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks. Finn and I have done better duets, I've had better solos - but it was enough."

"It was," Shelby said. "Excited for Nationals in the Outer Banks?"

"Very," Rachel said.

"You're still at Finn's, right?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Rachel, could you please just spend a weekend at my house and see how it goes?" Shelby asked. "I just feel terrible seeing my daughter suffer. If it doesn't work out, you can go back to Finn's. I just want to give this a try. I may not have raised you, but I've loved you since the day you were born."

"To be honest, something has been missing," Rachel admitted. "I'd like to give this a try. Would next weekend work?"

"That would be great," Shelby said. "Now get back to the group to celebrate."

Rachel smiled to herself as she went back to join the group. Life was coming back together. They'd won Regionals. She had friends. She was going back to Nationals. She and Finn were growing strong. She may just have a relationship with her mother.

_Chapter 7 preview: Rachel spends the weekend at Shelby's. Finchel with Beth. Finn talks about what he may do after graduation._


	7. Chapter 7: Mother to Daughter Advice

_Thanks for all your nice reviews everyone! I just wanted to clarify that since this is AU, Puck and Shelby never had an affair, but Quinn still went through her crazy phase. This was my favorite chapter of this story so far. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think! Hope everyone's excited for the Valentine's episode tomorrow!_

Chapter 7: Mother to Daughter Advice

The next Friday afternoon Rachel was sitting in Shelby's apartment. She'd gone home with Shelby after school. She'd only brought a suitcase worth of clothes over from Finn's house. Most of her things were still there.

"Where do you want me to sleep, Shelby?" Rachel asked.

"Your room's next to mine," Shelby said. "It has wallpaper with gold stars."

"I love gold stars," Rachel said.

"So do I," Shelby said. "When I coached Glee clubs, I gave the kids Gold Star awards when they did well."

"I used to put gold star stickers next to my name when I signed it," Rachel laughed.

"You really are like me," Shelby said.

They heard a cry coming from the other room. "Sounds like Beth's getting up," Shelby said. "I'll be right back."

Rachel nodded. "Okay." As Shelby left to get Beth, Rachel looked around the living room. It wasn't a shrine to Beth, like her dads had made their living room a shrine to her. There were a few pictures, but Rachel stopped herself from feeling bad. They hadn't spoken from Regionals Rachel's sophomore year to when Shelby returned to McKinley.

Shelby came back in the room with Beth. Rachel was surprised by how much Beth looked like Quinn and Puck. Beth had blond curly hair and hazel eyes. "She's beautiful," Rachel smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" Shelby asked. "It's what sisters do."

Rachel smiled and nodded. She took Beth into her arms. Beth looked up at Rachel and smiled.

"She likes you," Shelby said.

"Finn said she really likes Noah, too," Rachel said.

"Oh, he's great with her," Shelby said. "Sometime you can have Finn over to see her."

"At one point Finn thought she was his," Rachel said.

"Yeah, Noah told me that story," Shelby said.

They sat quietly for a little while before Shelby spoke. "Did Finn take good care of you?"

"Yes, he did," Rachel said. "But I did feel guilty. He was really sweet, so was Kurt and so were their parents, but I'm not family. I felt like I was burdening them."

"Well, you are family for me," Shelby said, hugging Rachel. Rachel forced a smile. Shelby wanted her to be family now, but could it be just because she felt obligated to?

"So, you got into NYADA?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "I did. So did Kurt."

"You should go then, Rachel," Shelby said. "You'll have Kurt with you."

"I'm so upset that it's hard for me to just get through school," Rachel said. "I don't know if I can handle living in another city."

Shelby gave Rachel a hug. "You'll be okay."

Rachel sighed. "I hope so. I don't have to give NYADA a final answer yet."

"Just say yes," Shelby said. "If you still don't feel ready, lots of schools have rolling admission."

Rachel heard a knock on the door. Shelby handed Beth to Rachel. "I'll get it."

Rachel rocked Beth as Shelby went to the door. Beth grabbed Rachel's finger and smiled at her. Rachel smiled back at Beth.

"You have a visitor, Rach," Shelby said. Rachel looked up and saw Finn. She smiled wide. "Finn!"

"I already miss having you at my house," Finn said, sitting on the couch next to Rachel.

"I miss you too, Finny," Rachel said.

"Since Finn's here, I'm going to start dinner," Shelby said. "Finn, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Finn smiled. "I'd love to. Thanks, Ms. Corcoran."  
>Rachel smiled at Finn. "Finn, thank you for taking such good care of me over the past few weeks."<p>

Finn smiled back. "It's my job." He looked at Beth. "Is this Beth?"

"Yes it is," Rachel said. "Would you like to hold her?"

Finn nodded as Rachel handed Beth to him. "It's weird to think that this is who I thought was my baby."

"I know, right?" Rachel said.

"She looks like Puck and Quinn, doesn't she?" Rachel asked.

"She does!" Finn agreed. "No wonder Puck loved seeing her."

"Now that Quinn's calmed down, I really hope Shelby lets Quinn see Beth," Rachel said. "I don't wait Quinn and Beth to not have each other in their lives."

"So, there's something I think you should know," Finn said.

"And what is that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to be separated from you," Finn said. "I talked to Kurt a couple months ago to help me find some schools in New York that are easier to get into. My dancing pretty much disqualifies me from NYADA, but since it's such a big city, there's a lot of schools there. We did find a few, and I applied to them."

Rachel felt happy. "Did you hear back from any of them yet?"

"I got into several of them," Finn said happily. "I actually got a partial scholarship to one of them."  
>"Really?" Rachel asked. "Which one?"<p>

"Marymount Manhattan," Finn said. "It's a couple blocks from NYADA so I could live in an apartment with you and Kurt if you end up going there. I think part of the reason why I got a scholarship is they need guys." He laughed.

Rachel laughed. "It's still a scholarship! Finn, that's great!"

Finn took Rachel's hands. "So I think I'm going to New York. And I really hope you come with me."

"I really do want to go with you and Kurt, I just don't know if I'm ready," Rachel admitted.

"You'll have me with you, and you'll have Kurt," Finn said.

"I love you so much," Rachel whispered.

"I love you, too," Finn said. He gave Rachel a kiss.

"Finn, Rachel, dinner's ready!" Shelby called.

"I'll carry Beth," Rachel told Finn as she took Beth and carried her into the dining room. Finn followed. Rachel put Beth in her high chair.

"Rachel, I can already tell you're a great big sister," Shelby said.

"Thanks Shelby!" Rachel said.

"What's for dinner?" Finn asked.

"Pasta, is that okay?" Shelby asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, it sounds good."

"Thanks for coming over, Finn," Shelby said. "I think it might make Rachel's first night here a little easier."

Finn smiled. "I always love spending time with Rachel. How long do you think she'll be here?"

"I'm not sure Finn, it all depends," Rachel said. "I might stay here or I might go back to your house."

"The house already feels weird without you!" Finn laughed.

"Finn really loves you, I can tell," Shelby whispered to Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "I love him too."

"So, Finn, have you decided yet where you're going to school next year?" Shelby asked.

"I got into Marymount Manhattan and got a scholarship," Finn said proudly. "I'd really like to go there so I can live in New York with Kurt and Rachel."

"I still don't know what I'll do," Rachel said.

Shelby took Rachel's hand. "We'll all support you in whatever you decide to do, Rachel. Anyway, are you two getting excited for Nationals?"

"I think this year we'll win," Finn declared. "Ms. Corcoran, Vocal Adrenaline didn't even qualify, they got beat by us AND the Warblers at Regionals."

"They've been all downhill ever since I left," Shelby said.

"So now you can cheer for your biological daughter's team at Nationals, Shelby," Rachel said. "Don't worry, Finn and I will save our kissing for after the performance this year."

"I heard about that," Shelby said. "At least you two love each other."

"Jesse gave me up for Nationals, Finn gave up Nationals for me," Rachel said proudly.

Finn kissed Rachel on the forehead. "Nationals are in the Outer Banks in North Carolina this year. The beaches there are supposed to be really nice."

"They are nice," Shelby said.

"Kurt was checking it out online," Finn said. "He thinks Mr. Schue should have us rent one of those beach houses instead of staying in a regular hotel."

"Yeah, Shelby, last year we could only afford two hotel rooms, plus Mr. Schue's room, so four girls squeezed into each of the beds," Rachel said, rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Sounds awful," Shelby laughed.

"It was!" Rachel groaned.

"Hey, our situation wasn't much better!" Finn laughed. "The guys made me take the couch because I kick in my sleep."

"Your kicks feel good!" Rachel giggled.

Shelby gave them a look. "Sorry," Rachel mumbled.

"It's okay," Shelby sighed. "You two are almost done with high school, I guess it's not a surprise you sleep together."

Finn put his arm around Rachel. "We're careful, don't worry."

"You two are a sweet couple," Shelby said.

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. Finn stayed for dessert and for a little after dinner before he went home.

When Finn left, it was time to get Beth ready for bed. Rachel helped Shelby bathe Beth and read Beth a bedtime story. When Beth fell asleep, Rachel and Shelby went to the living room to sit down.

"It's so nice to have someone else around after Beth goes to bed," Shelby told Rachel.

"I bet it is," Rachel said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Shelby said.

Rachel gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Shelby sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't try to talk to your dads about letting us see each other when we signed that contract. I'm sorry I let you go so easily when you found me your sophomore year. I'm sorry it appeared that I replaced you and I didn't tell you about my plans with Beth. I'm sorry I spent most of my time this fall with Noah and Quinn. I'm sorry about your dads."

"You have me now," Rachel said.

Shelby gave Rachel a hug. "I'm never going to lose you again. I want you to go to New York with Finn and Kurt. Do it for your dads."

"I'll do what you suggested," Rachel said. "I'll say yes to NYADA and if I end up deciding it's too much for me, I'll just go somewhere else."

"That way you won't lose the option," Shelby said. "Rachel, you're an amazing young woman. You're so beautiful, so talented, so kind. You deserve everything that you're going to get in New York."

"You think so?" Rachel asked.

"I know," Shelby said.

"That means a lot to me," Rachel said. She looked at the ground. "Shelby, I appreciate everything you and Finn and all my friends from Glee have done for me, but I really miss my dads." She felt tears coming to her eyes.

Shelby pulled Rachel on to her lap. "I'm sure you do. I'm 40 and both my parents are still alive. I can't imagine losing both of them at your age."

Rachel began crying on to Shelby's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, sometimes all I want to do is cry."

Shelby rubbed Rachel's back. "Cry if you need to, sweetheart."

Rachel stopped crying a few minutes later. "Can we maybe watch TV or something before bed?"

"Of course," Shelby said. "I'm guessing you'd like to see a musical."

Rachel smiled. "That would be great."

Shelby began sorting through the DVDs. "I have a pretty big collection. Oh, I think I know! You played Maria in West Side Story this year, would you like to see a DVD of the time I played Maria in a community theatre production of West Side Story?"

Rachel smiled wide. "That sounds great!"

Shelby put the DVD in the DVD player and they watched the tape. Rachel was surprised by how much her mother had been like her at her age. After they watched the play, Rachel went to bed. Maybe at this time next year, she'd be going to bed in New York. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to find the strength to do it.

_Chapter 8 preview: Rachel, Finn and Kurt go to New York during their spring break to visit their perspective schools._


	8. Chapter 8: New York

_Thanks for all your reviews, everyone! I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favorites in this story. I did some research and managed to find a school in New York City with a football team about half an hour from Broadway, so I chose that one for Finn after all. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 8: New York

"Remember Finn, no messing around in New York," Carole said as Finn began to put his suitcase together. "Maybe Burt or Shelby or I should have gone with you guys."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Mom, it's me, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. We'll be fine." Blaine was coming with them, even though he wouldn't be going to college for another year.

"Remember, it's you and Blaine in one hotel room and Kurt and Rachel in the other," Carole reminded Finn.

"I know Mother," Finn said.

"I just have to get used to the fact that you aren't a little boy anymore," Carole sighed. "Come September, you and Kurt will be in New York, leaving me and Burt here alone."

"You can come visit anytime," Finn told his mom. "Kurt'll be back all the time to see Blaine."

"I'm so proud of you," Carole said softly. "You've grown up so much over the last few years. You worked hard to get that scholarship and you're going to New York."

"I love you, Mom," Finn said.

"I love you too, honey," Carole said. "Have fun in New York."

The next morning Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the waiting area at the Columbus airport. Blaine's older brother had given them a ride to the airport, but they'd had to get up early – their plane was set to leave at 12:30, but the airport was two hours away and they had to get there two hours early. As they made their way to the terminal, Finn helped pull Rachel's suitcase. Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Finn, you're so chivalrous."

Finn smiled. Now he knew what that meant.

When they boarded the plane, Finn had a flashback to the last time he'd been on a plane to New York. The first time he'd been on a plane anywhere. They'd had to request their seatmates a month in advance, and since he had been with Quinn at the time of requests, she insisted that they sit together. Of course, they'd broken up a week before Nationals, but couldn't change their seats. Quinn had been giving Finn dirty looks the whole time as Finn had just spent the whole flight stealing glances at Rachel, who had been sitting with Kurt and talking about Broadway.

On this flight, Finn and Rachel would get to sit together, right across the aisle from Kurt and Blaine. When the plane began to take off, Rachel told Finn that she had barely slept the previous night because she was so excited. She lifted the seat divider between them and lay her head in his lap. As Rachel slept, Finn rubbed her back and looked at her. She was so beautiful. But more importantly, she was so amazing. She loved him so much. He wondered why she let him love her. She was like a beacon of light and a big gold star. He wanted to spend his life with her. That much he knew.

As the plane landed, Rachel quickly sat up and grabbed Finn's arm. "You okay, baby?" Finn asked.

Rachel gulped. "I just hate the noise the plane makes when it lands."

Finn kissed Rachel's forehead. "Don't worry, we're landing. You'll be okay."

Rachel smiled and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. They got their bags, met up with Kurt and Blaine and caught a taxi to their hotel, the Sheraton.

"You remember what our parents said about rooms," Kurt reminded Finn.

"I know Kurt," Finn said, heading for the desk.

Rachel rushed to catch up with Finn, grabbing his hand. "Isn't this hotel nice?"

"It's nicer than the one we stayed in for Nationals, that's for sure," Finn said.

"Good thing the musical raised us enough money for a beach house this year," Rachel said.

"I can't wait for Nationals at the beach," Finn said. Thinking out loud, he added, "I can't wait to see you in a bikini."

Rachel slapped Finn. Finn laughed. "I love you!"

After bringing their luggage to their rooms, the group set out to visit the NYADA campus. It was very small, but NYADA was a very small college. It was impossible not to be impressed that both Rachel and Kurt had gotten in here. Blaine picked up an application packet so he could get a headstart on applying for next year.

As Rachel, Kurt and Blaine talked about various people who'd graduated from there, Finn tried to understand what they were talking about. He'd never be the theatre expert that they were. But maybe having Rachel going here could make him one. He was still having a good time though. Seeing Rachel so happy made him happy. New York was where Rachel belonged.

The NYADA campus had a beautiful theatre. Undoubtedly, Rachel would be playing the lead in musicals on this stage.

When they were done at NYADA the group headed over to the Marymount Manhattan campus. Rachel seemed slightly intimidated at first that the college was predominantly female, but Finn reminded her that it was no big deal. They'd be living in an apartment together.

But still, something didn't feel right about this college. Finn didn't want to say anything out loud because this was the only school in New York he'd applied to that had given him a substantial scholarship, but it didn't seem like the place for him. Lots of the kids on campus seemed preppy and he wanted to go somewhere with other boys. Most of the kids here seemed to be going into the arts in some way, particularly dancing. As they left, Rachel took Finn's arm and whispered, "Are you sure you'll be happy there?"

Finn gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

"You love sports, but there's no football team, no real athletic facilities," Rachel said. "I remember you wanted to go to college on a football scholarship and now you're going to a school with no football team."

"I'm going to be living in New York with you, that's what matters," Finn replied.

"Don't give up your future for me," Rachel said sadly.

Finn took Rachel's hands. "You are my future."

Kurt and Blaine clearly overheard Finn and Rachel's conversation. "Finn, what about that school with a football team that offered to let you play?" Kurt asked.

"The State University of New York?" Finn asked. Yes, they had offered to let him play, but they hadn't offered him a scholarship. "But I didn't get a scholarship there."

"Finn, this isn't about money, it's about where you'll be happy," Rachel said.

"How about we just go visit the campus?" Blaine asked. "You don't need to commit anywhere for another few weeks."

"But it's a forty five minute train ride from the apartment building we picked out," Finn said.

"But it's worth it if you'll be happier there," Kurt said.

"Besides, you could get a metro pass," Rachel pointed out.

Finn tried to think. He was sure he'd picked out a college.

"What's the worst that can happen if we visit?" Blaine asked. "You don't like it. It's worth a try."

"Okay, let's go," Finn agreed. They boarded a train to SUNY's Maritime campus. Surprisingly, it was only about half an hour from NYADA, Finn calculated. When they arrived on the campus, he instantly felt a connection here, more than he had at Marymount. This campus seemed more relaxed, and seeing more boys around made him (and probably Rachel) more comfortable. They spent hours touring the academic, athletic and residential facilities, and he felt guilty for spending more time here than they had at NYADA. When they began to leave, Finn stopped Rachel, Kurt and Blaine and began running toward the admissions office. He'd already gotten in, but maybe it wasn't too late to apply for some more scholarships.

"So you like it here?" Kurt asked.

"I do," Finn said. "I think this is where I want to go."

"Aren't you glad we convinced you to give it a look?" Blaine asked.

Finn smiled. "I am."  
>"Don't let money be the thing that defines where you go to college," Rachel said as she hugged Finn.<p>

Finn began looking through the scholarship applications. "Better fill these out on the way back."

Rachel looked through them and noticed one. "Finn, this scholarship is a music one, it would be perfect for you! I carry around copies of our performances at all times, so we could get this to them before we leave New York."

Typical Rachel. Finn smiled at her. "Sounds great!"

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine returned to the hotel and spent the rest of the day preparing Finn's scholarship applications. They had the rest of their break to enjoy New York, but first thing tomorrow morning, these applications were going to SUNY.

They dropped the applications off at SUNY first thing the next morning and spent the day in Times Square and Central Park. More memories. Nationals last year had been so much fun, but Finn's favorite part had been his date with Rachel. Central Park with flowers, dinner at Sardi's, meeting Patti LuPone… maybe it had intimidated her a bit when he got the guys to sing to them as they walked down the street. But still, there were no regrets.

New York was amazing. Finn could now tell why Kurt and Rachel loved it so much. There was something of everything here, stores, restaurants, museums, parks, landmarks. They had lunch in a café near the fountain at Central Park and dinner on the Empire State building. The next morning they had plans to take a boat to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty and then go to a Broadway show in the evening. Sometime this week though, Finn wanted to take Rachel back to Sardi's.

The boat ride to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty the next day were fun. It was romantic to be sitting on that boat with Rachel. The Statue of Liberty was even more impressive in person than it was on postcards. And it was so big. They also went to the museum there. On the boat ride back, Kurt and Rachel talked about how they wanted to spend the next day shopping, so Finn and Blaine decided to go to a Yankees game. Finn sent Kurt a text that maybe the next night should be date night, so when they went shopping, to help Rachel pick something nice to wear.

Rachel was enthralled that night when they went to the evening Broadway show of Phantom of the Opera. The music was good, Finn had to admit. Broadway theatres were beautiful, and he had a feeling he'd be spending a lot of time at them in the future. Rachel and Kurt screamed when the cast came out at the end, and as they left the theatre, Rachel told Finn that this had been the best night of her life. He hoped tomorrow night, that would change.

Kurt and Rachel left early for shopping the next morning, leaving Finn and Blaine to hang out in Times Square before going to the afternoon Yankees game. After the game, Finn quickly changed clothes, showered, and headed to Central Park to wait for Rachel, buying her a bouquet of flowers.

Finally, he saw her walking toward him. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a soft light blue dress and had on a white cardigan. She was wearing the star necklace he'd given her for Valentine's day and the diamond earrings he gave her for her birthday. He could hardly speak as she approached him. "You look beautiful."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. You look handsome."

Finn handed Rachel the flowers. "I thought you'd like these."

Rachel took the flowers. "They're lovely, Finn. Did you and Blaine have fun today?"

"Yes we did," Finn said. "Did you have fun with Kurt?"

"Yeah, we got my prom dress, too," Rachel said. "And this dress that I'm wearing now. And a bunch of other stuff too… Kurt got like ten bags worth of stuff."

"Did you get your hair done?" Finn asked, noticing that some strands were another color and that it was a few inches shorter.

"I did, do you like it?" Rachel asked. "Kurt said I might as well get the best care possible here in New York."

"I love it," Finn said.

"Thank you," Rachel said. "So where are we going for dinner?"

Finn smiled. "Sardi's."  
>"SARDI'S?" Rachel gasped. "Finn, how can you afford to keep taking me there?"<p>

"Working in the tire shop every day after school helps," Finn laughed.  
>Rachel linked her arm in Finn's as they walked through Central Park. They arrived at Sardi's and Finn beat Rachel to the line she'd used on him here last year. "One day, they're going to put a cartoon like this of you on these walls."<p>

Rachel blushed. "Oh, Finn."

"It's true," Finn said as they took their seats at a table. Looking around, Finn thought he saw Barbra Streisand, Rachel's idol. He nudged Rachel and tilted his head toward Barbra's table. "Is that who I think it is?"

Rachel gasped. "Oh my God!"

"Go say hi!" Finn encouraged.

"I can't!" Rachel said nervously.

Finn smiled. "You can!"

Rachel gulped and walked over to where Barbra Streisand was sitting. Finn followed her, in case she needed moral support.

"Excuse me, Ms. Streisand?" Rachel stuttered. "My name is Rachel Berry. I need to tell you you're my idol. I'm sure lots of people say that but I mean it."

"Thank you!" Barbra said. "Are you a young ingénue?"

"I'm still in high school," Rachel said. "I'm coming to school here in the fall, and I'm hoping to get on Broadway one day."

"She sang young song 'Don't Rain On My Parade' at Sectionals with our choir a few years ago, and it was amazing," Finn said.

"I feel honored," Barbra said. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Rachel smiled proudly. "Yes, this is my boyfriend, Finn Hudson."

"He's very handsome," Barbra said. "Well, Rachel, good luck to you. I come to Broadway shows all the time, so maybe I'll be seeing you on that stage one day. And Finn, good luck in whatever you do."

"Thank you," Rachel stuttered.

"Thank you," Finn said. He took Rachel's hand as they walked back to their table. He knew that she'd love living here in the fall.

_Chapter 9 preview: Back in Ohio, Finn and Rachel start learning the future plans of some of their friends. They also share their news with everyone - they're going to New York together. Rachel tells the girls about meeting Barbra._


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

_Wow, I'm so glad this story's getting such positive reception! I really appreciated the reviews I got on the last chapter and feel so lucky to have such awesome readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!_

_And who's ready for tomorrow? I'm not sure if I am - hopefully it'll bring great things for Finchel! I just wonder what the cliffhanger is._

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

"I had the most amazing time in New York!" Rachel said. School was back in session, and she was having lunch with the other girls from Glee.

"So are you going to school there?" Tina asked.

Rachel nodded proudly. "Yes I am!" It felt good to be able to say that.

"It's so cool that NYADA's so selective and both you and Kurt got in," Mercedes said. "Shows how amazing New Directions is!"

"We're going to own it at Nationals!" Santana said. The girls cheered.

"I promise not to kiss Finn on the stage this year," Rachel giggled. "We're sorry, we really are."

"It wasn't totally your fault," Tina said. "The fact that we went totally unprepared and didn't have our songs ready until the night before was probably part of it."

"What were your big plans for New York last year anyway, Quinn? We never figured that out," Santana asked.

"Oh, I was just trying to rile Finn up," Quinn admitted.

"Sorry, Quinn," Rachel said.

"Don't worry, I'm happier with Puck than I ever was with Finn," Quinn said.

"While we're on the subject of couples, I guess it's safe to say that Sam and I are officially back together!" Mercedes announced.

The girls cheered. Rachel had always liked Sam better than the boy from the football team Mercedes dated earlier in the year.

"You girls are all so lucky," Kelly sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"You'll have one eventually," Rachel said. "I thought I'd never have one and now look at Finn and me."

"Glee's going to be weird without all of you next year," Sugar said.

"It will, I bet," Tina agreed. "Of all us girls, only Sugar, Kelly and I will still be here."

"I'll miss you guys," Quinn said. "But I think Yale will be fun. I just can't believe I got into an Ivy League school."

"Girl, we knew you would get in!" Mercedes said. "I'll be going to Ohio University."

"Yeah, so am I," said Santana.

"And I'm stuck at Lima Community College," Brittany pouted.

"I hope you can join me at OU after a year," Santana said as she hugged Brittany.

"Is Finn going to college in New York with you, Rachel?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said proudly. Finn had committed to SUNY and the campus he'd be going to was close enough for him to take the train from their apartment. Their apartment was actually about halfway between NYADA and SUNY. Rachel got out the photos she'd taken at the apartment building and showed her camera to her friends. "This is actually where Finn and Kurt and I will be living. And Blaine in another year."

"Rachel, I'm jealous of the view from your living room," Santana said.

"I hope you're prepared for a lot of visitors," Kelly said.

"You're all more than welcome to come visit us any time," Rachel said. "It's a pretty small apartment, but we can afford it. We'll actually be living on the 28th floor of our building."

"Dang, how many floors is your building?" Sugar asked.

Rachel laughed. "The whole building is 53 floors."

"Holy crap!" Brittany said.

"I can't believe I haven't told you guys the best thing that happened in New York yet!" Rachel gasped.

"What, besides the fact that you came back looking like a fashion icon?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, you've come a long way since those awful animal sweaters," Quinn laughed.

Rachel made a face. Were they really her friends, or just making fun of her?

"Relax, Rachel, we love you," Brittany said.

"Yeah, if anyone could rock animal sweaters, it was you," Santana said.

Rachel smiled. "I met Barbra."

"Holy crap! Your idol?" Mercedes shouted. "I'd give anything to meet Mariah!"

"What did she say to you?" Kelly asked.

"She told me she comes to Broadway shows all the time so maybe she'll come to mine once on Broadway!" Rachel giggled, feeling so happy about the memory. "She also said Finn was very handsome!"

"Did you tell her you sang 'Don't Rain On My Parade?'" Tina asked.

"I did, and she was honored," Rachel said.

"When you sang it, I was like, 'whoa, this is better than the original,'" said Quinn.

Rachel now knew that the comment about her old clothes earlier had just been for fun. These were her friends. She had a group of girls who she could have lunch with and talk to every day. She would definitely miss them next year.

x

In Glee that day after school, Mr. Schue began talking about possible song ideas for Nationals. It was only a few weeks away now. Rachel and Finn would be opening with the duet, and then there would be two group numbers. When song ideas were given, Mr. Schue asked if any of the seniors had college news and Finn raised his hand. Rachel watched as her boyfriend went to the center of the Glee room.

"When I first started high school, I thought my only hope would be community college. Thanks to someone very special, I realized that I was better than that. I didn't know if New York would be an option but I looked at some schools there and applied. When I didn't get the OSU scholarship I was sure I was doomed. But then I received letters from four of the schools in New York I applied to. One of the schools offered me a substantial scholarship. When I visited it in New York with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine over spring break, I just didn't feel it clicking. But they'd given me a scholarship so I decided it would do. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine could tell it didn't click. Kurt mentioned another school I'd gotten into and gotten a smaller scholarship to and suggested we go visit it. We went and I knew this was the school for me. We picked up some scholarship applications. What no one knows yet is that I applied for a scholarship for a student who's made a personal comeback in their four years of high school. I thought that might be a good one to apply for, because I went from being a jock who always gave into peer pressure to someone who isn't afraid to be himself. This morning I got an e-mail that I got that scholarship, and I am excited to announce that I have officially joined the State University of New York - Maritime's Class of 2016!"

Rachel was so proud of her boyfriend. That was the perfect scholarship for him. He had made a comeback.

"I wouldn't be going to Maritime if it wasn't for Rachel," Finn said. "Rachel, I love you so much. You're like a beacon of light guiding me through the darkness. You're like this big gold star and for some reason bizarre reason, you chose to let me love you. I'm so happy to be going to New York together. I see New York as only being the beginning of our future together. Thank you so much. You did this for me and I want to thank you."

All the Glee boys joined Finn in the center of the room. Finn took the seat behind the drums and Puck, Sam and Artie took out their guitars. Kurt, Blaine and Rory took the position as backup singers as Mike performed a dance solo. Rachel swooned as Finn began to serenade her.

_Finn: Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I say would it be a sin_

_(Glee boys: Be a sin)_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows (Glee boys: Oooh)_

_To the sea (Glee boys:Oooh)_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Finn with the Glee boys: _

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Finn: _

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (Glee boys: falling in love) With you (Glee boys: with you)_

_Finn with the Glee boys:_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Finn: Like a river flows (Glee boys: Oooh)_

_To the sea (Glee boys: Oooh)_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Glee boys:_

_Like a river flows_

_That's the way it goes_

_I just can't help fallin' in love with you_

_(Finn: Fallin' in love with you)_

_Like a river flows (Finn: yea yea)_

_That's the way it goes (Finn: cause I can't)_

_Fallin' in love with you_

_Like a river flows (Finn: I just can't help myself)_

_That's the way it goes_

_Finn: I can't help falling in love with you_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

_Fallin'in love with you_

She had such an amazing boyfriend. What had SHE done to deserve him? At the end of his song she had tears in her eyes. He'd gotten her through the worst time of her life. She didn't want to go to New York without him and now she didn't have to think about it.

"Finn, can we stop somewhere before we go home?" Rachel asked as she began to leave with Finn after Glee.

Finn nodded. "Of course. Where do you want to go?"

Rachel looked at the ground. "I want to visit my dads."

Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Of course."

"I still miss them," Rachel said. "I love you and I appreciate all the help I've gotten but I wish they were still here."

"Of course you do," Finn said. "They'd be so proud of you, Rachel."

"Your dad would be proud of you too, Finn," Rachel said. "When we get back to your house, you should tell Burt and your mom the news."

"I will," Finn said. They drove quietly to the cemetery. They found Rachel's dads' grave and Rachel reminded herself to get a grave marker. She hated just seeing a patch of grass on her dads' grave.

Rachel sat down on the side of the grave as Finn looked on. "I miss you both," Rachel whispered. "So much. Finn and I are going to New York together. Finn's going to SUNY. I'm going to NYADA, of course, and so is Kurt. Last week we went to New York to visit our colleges. I love NYADA. I love New York. I think I'll be happy there. I think Finn will be too. Finn took me on the best date I've ever went on. We went for a walk in Central Park and then we went to Sardi's for dinner. Finn and I met Barbra. She told me she still comes to Broadway shows so she might even see me! She told me she thought Finn was really handsome."

Rachel sighed. She wished her dads could have been there to share the last few months of senior year with her. "My mom's been taking good care of me. So have Finn's parents. I'm in good hands but I just miss you."

Rachel looked up at Finn with tears in her eyes. Finn put his arms around Rachel and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, baby. You know how much I love you. I'm never going to leave you."

"You're the sweetest guy ever," Rachel whispered. "Finn, I know that it's a great time for me right now but it's hard for me not to have them with me."

"It is, it is," Finn whispered. "Do you want to go home now?"

Rachel nodded and kissed Finn on the cheek. She looked at the grave as they drove away.

_Chapter 10 preview: The McKinley prom and prep for Nationals begins. Lots of the couples have nice moments._


	10. Chapter 10: Just Can't Stop Loving You

_It was on this day last year that I uploaded the first chapter of my first fanfic ever to fanfic. Now one year later, I've gotten over 50000 reads and have completed eight stories and am in the process of two more! Thanks to everyone who's read, commented, subscribed and favorited my stories! It's been a great year!_

_Second, I wanted to apologize to those who were upset by the most recent chapter of my other story. I really am sorry. I thought it would be an interesting twist, but that storyline will not be revisited._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! Only two chapters and an epilogue left in this story!_

Chapter 10: Just Can't Stop Loving You

The girls (and Kurt) were in Rachel's room, getting ready for prom. The seniors had performed at the junior prom last week, and this week it was their prom. Tina was going to the senior prom with Mike, even though she was a junior. Sugar had gone with Artie to the junior prom, but she and Kelly were hanging out with the girls anyway as they got ready for prom. The underclass members would get to perform a few songs anyway.

Last year's prom had not been memorable. Rachel and Finn had been broken up and she'd gone in a group with Sam, Mercedes and Jesse. It had been so painful for her to watch Finn dancing with Quinn. Eventually Finn and Jesse had gotten into a physical fight over Rachel and both gotten kicked out of prom. Later that night came the worst part of all - the school had played a cruel joke on Kurt by electing him prom queen.

At least this year Rachel would be going to prom with Finn. She was getting close with the other girls so she could be part of the pre prom prep. The girls had all gone out for hair and makeup earlier that day and Rachel had gotten a part up, part down style. She'd gotten her dress from Dillard's a couple weeks ago. She had gone shopping with the Glee girls and had probably tried a dozen dresses on. Since she was going with Finn this year, she wanted to put an extra effort in.

Quinn and Puck were the frontrunners for prom king and queen. Finn and Rachel were not running. He didn't want to because of everything from the previous year and she understood. She didn't think she'd have a shot of winning anyway, outside the Glee club no one really liked her. What was important was to have fun tonight.

X

Finn hadn't been looking forward to last year's prom at all but he couldn't wait for this year's. He stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his tie. Kurt had finally taught him how to tie one. Before Kurt had left to hang out with the girls, Finn had asked Kurt for help with picking out a corsage for Rachel, and had washed and combed out his hair, parting it on the side. Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, Blaine and Rory were in the next room in their tuxes. Each of the boys had gotten a tie to match their date's dress.

"So, which of the girls do you think will be the hottest?" Puck asked. "My bet's on Quinn."

"No, it's going to be Kelly," Rory said.

"Everyone's going to get one vote because we're all taking different girls," Sam pointed out.

"Okay then, Blaine, you're going with Kurt, who do you think will be the hottest?" Mike asked.

"Kurt!" said Blaine.

The boys began laughing. Finn looked out the window, waiting for Rachel to arrive. Burt and Carole came into the living room where the boys were.

"Boys, your parents are going to want pictures," said Carole. "Let me take a few before your dates arrive."

The boys posed for pictures on the stairs, the living room and the yard before the long black limo pulled up. Finn watched as the girls got out. Rachel was the last one out and he felt speechless. He'd never seen her looking more beautiful.

"You look amazing," Finn choked out.

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile. "You look very handsome."

Finn kissed Rachel and got out the corsage he'd gotten her. "This is for you."

Rachel smiled. "I love it. And I love you."

Finn tied the corsage around Rachel's wrist and looked into her eyes. He saw her beautiful smile and thought that there was no way he wanted to spend his life with anyone else.

"Finn, Rachel, we need to take your picture," Carole said.

Finn and Rachel posed for a picture before joining their friends fro a group picture. As Finn and Rachel began to get in the limo, Carole poked Rachel. "We miss having you here!"

Finn smiled to himself. He missed having Rachel living at his house too. She'd moved in with her mom.

"Sometime I'll have to have the Hudson-Hummels over for dinner!" Rachel told Carole.

"I'd love to get to know your mom," Carole said. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks Mom," Finn said as they got in the limo.

The other couples were having some conversations of their own in the limo, but Rachel was just staring at Finn. Finn looked at her and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"How amazing you are," Rachel said.

Finn laughed.

"Really, Finn," Rachel said. "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be so happy tonight."

"Your dads would be so glad you're happy again," Finn said.

"I wish they could have been here tonight," Rachel said.

"They were here, Rachel, just not physically," Finn said. "They'd be so proud of you, going to the school of your dreams."

"I'm so proud of you, Finn," Rachel said. "You're going to make a mark at SUNY."

The limo arrived at the party center where the prom was being held. The theme was Springtime in Europe, and replicas of European landmarks such as the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Big Ben and the Arc de Triomphe were set up around the room. There were also flowers hanging off just about everything.

Finn and Rachel stopped for dinner first. Even this year's dinner was better than last year's. After dinner, they took to the dance floor. Rachel told Finn that his dancing had really improved. This year at prom, there was no worrying about Quinn's reaction if they lost prom king and queen. There was no having to watch Rachel dancing with someone else. There was no pretending you were happy to be at prom with the person who wasn't your first choice. There was just enjoying tonight with the love of his life.

Finn held Rachel close during the slow dance song, and then it was time for the announcement of prom king and queen. Puck and Quinn were announced as the winners and Puck asked for Finn and Rachel to sing the song for the prom king and queen dance.

Finn felt honored, but turned to Rachel in shock. "We don't have a song prepared!"

Rachel smiled. "Relax. I have one in mind that I've wanted to sing with you in Glee for a while. Do you know 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You?'"

"Yeah," Finn said. That would be a great song to sing with Rachel.

"Then let's do it!" Rachel said, taking Finn's hand and heading for the stage. As Puck and Quinn took the center of the dance floor, Rachel told the band what song she had in mind, and the music began. Finn knew the words so it was no problem.

_Finn: Each time the wind blows_  
><em>I hear your voice so<em>  
><em>I call your name . . .<em>  
><em>Whispers at morning<em>  
><em>Our love is dawning<em>  
><em>Heaven's glad you came . . .<em>

_You know how I feel_  
><em>This thing can't go wrong<em>  
><em>I'm so proud to say<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>Your love's got me high<em>  
><em>I long to get by<em>  
><em>This time is forever<em>  
><em>Love is the answer<em>

_Rachel: I hear your voice now_  
><em>You are my choice<em>  
><em>Now the love you bring<em>  
><em>Heaven's in my heart<em>  
><em>At your call<em>  
><em>I hear harps,<em>  
><em>And angels sing<em>

_You know how I feel_  
><em>This thing can't go wrong<em>  
><em>I can't live my life<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

_Finn: I just can't hold on_

_Rachel: feel we belong_

_Finn: My life ain't worth living_  
><em>If I can't be with you<em>

_Finn and Rachel: I just can't stop loving you_  
><em>I just can't stop loving you<em>  
><em>And if I stop . . . then tell me just what<em>  
><em>Will I do<em>  
><em>'Cause I just can't stop<em>  
><em>Loving you<em>

_Finn: At night when the_  
><em>Stars shine<em>  
><em>I pray in you I'll find<em>  
><em>A love so true . . .<em>

_Rachel: When morning awakes me_  
><em>Will you come and take me<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you<em>

_Finn: You know how I feel_  
><em>I won't stop until<em>  
><em>I hear your voice saying<em>  
><em>"I do"<em>

_Rachel: "I do"_  
><em>This thing can't go wrong<em>

_Finn: This feeling's so strong_

_Rachel: Well, my life ain't_  
><em>Worth living<em>

_Finn and Rachel: If I can't be with you_  
><em>I just can't stop loving you<em>  
><em>I just can't stop loving you<em>  
><em>And if I stop . . .<em>  
><em>Then tell me, just what<em>  
><em>Will I do<em>

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Rachel: We can change all the world tomorrow_

_Finn: We can sing songs of yesterday_

_Rachel: I can say, Hey . . . Farewell_  
><em>To sorrow<em>

_Finn: This is my life and I,_

_Finn and Rachel: Want to see you for always_  
><em>I just can't stop loving you<em>

_Rachel: No, baby,_  
><em>Oh!<em>

_Finn and Rachel: I just can't stop loving you_

_Rachel: If I can't stop!_

_Finn: And if I stop . . ._

_Finn and Rachel: No_

_Finn: Tell me just What will I do?_  
><em>(Rachel: what Will I do)<em>

_Rachel: I just can't stop loving you_

_Finn: Hee! Hee! Hee!_  
><em>Know I Do Girl!<em>

_Finn and Rachel: I just can't stop loving you_

_Finn: You know I do_

_Finn and Rachel: And if I stop . ._

_Then tell me, just what_  
><em>Will I do<em>

_I just can't stop loving you_

"Wow!" Finn said to Rachel. "That was the perfect duet for us to do together!"

"I know, wasn't it?" Rachel agreed. "I'm so glad I'm here with you tonight."

"I'm glad I'm here with you too," Finn said.

The prom king and queen dance had ended, so Finn and Rachel went back to the dance floor to share a few more dances. They had the couple picture taken and had some other pictures taken at the photobooth with their friends

At the end of the night, Finn and Rachel decided to skip the after prom. It was mostly just a bunch of drinking. Rachel fell asleep on Finn's lap on the way home. When the limo arrived at Shelby's house, Finn scooped Rachel into his arms bridal style. Then she woke up. "Finn?" Rachel asked.

"You fell asleep on the way home, Rach," Finn said.

"Oh," Rachel said. "I was just tired. I had a great time with you tonight."

"So did I," Finn said. "Good night, Rachel. I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said.

Finn smiled to himself as Rachel went inside and he headed back to his car.

_ Chapter 11 preview: Nationals take place! Who will win? The setlist includes a Finchel duet._


	11. Chapter 11: Nationals at the Beach

_I can't believe all that's left of this story is one more chapter and an epilogue! I've really enjoyed writing this one and hope you enjoyed reading it. This is definitely my favorite chapter of it, so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!_

Chapter 11: Nationals at the Beach

There were only three weeks left of high school. Three weeks left of senior year, three weeks left of childhood. One of those weeks would be spent in North Carolina for Nationals. Rachel was excited for Nationals, but at the same time, she was really sad. It would be the last competition with the New Directions. They'd perform at graduation, but never compete together again. If her schedule allowed her, she'd go to competitions next year to see Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina, Rory, Sugar and Kelly compete, but it wouldn't be the same as singing with them.

The night before the competition Rachel was packing her bag. She looked around her room. It was full of pictures from Glee or with her Glee friends in them. She'd have pictures to add after this week, but other than that, they'd probably only see them at breaks. Maybe they'd never all live in the same place again.

Packing with simpler than packing for New York. Since they'd be spending most of their time practicing or hanging out at the beach, she didn't need to bring a bunch of clothes. She and Finn did want to go out to dinner one night, but other than that and the competition, there were no definite plans for the week. A week to relax would be a treat though. It had been a VERY stressful semester.

The next morning, Rachel got up at 7 a.m. to catch a bus to Columbus. The bus was driving to the Columbus airport, where they'd catch a plane to Norfolk, Virginia. In Norfolk, they'd catch a connecting flight to the Dare County Regional Airport in the Outer Banks, which was about 45 minutes from their beach house, which was called "Tranquility."

Shelby and Beth drove Rachel to the school, where Rachel got on the bus. She and Finn rode quietly side by side to the airport, his arm around her the whole time. They were next to each other on the plane as well and sat quietly on the plane. Rachel loved how she and Finn could sit together quietly without it seeming uncomfortable at all.

"You know," Finn suddenly said, "if it hadn't been for Glee, I don't think we'd really know each other."

"I know," Rachel said somberly. "I don't want to think about what my high school experience would have been like."

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand. "Mine wouldn't have been the same without you."

The plane landed in Norfolk and it was about a two hour wait for the plane to the Outer Banks. This plane was much smaller, and Rachel began feeling dizzy about half an hour into the air. Finn quickly turned to her. "You okay baby?"

"I think I feel a little motion sickness," Rachel moaned.

Finn rubbed Rachel's back and handed her a motion sickness bag. As the plane landed, Rachel threw up.

"Baby, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Now that we're getting off the plane," Rachel admitted.

Finn smiled and held Rachel's hand. They helped to load their luggage into the van that would take their luggage to the beach house, then got into the van that would be taking them. When they arrived at the house, Rachel was surprised by how nice it was. The entry level just had a den with a couch and a foosball table and a TV, with two bedrooms, each with a set of bunk beds. There was also an entrance to the pool deck and the stairs that led to the beach. Finn and Rachel went upstairs to look around after bringing in their luggage. The second level had four bedrooms - one with two sets of bunk beds, one with a double bed and two with queen sized beds - and a balcony with a hot tub and a hammock. When they got to the top level, which had the kitchen, the dining area, the living room and the master bedroom, they went on the patio to get a good view of the beach and ocean. It was amazing.

"I can't wait to go to the beach with you!" Rachel said.

"Me either," said Finn.

Miss Pillsbury came onto the deck. "We're all meeting in the dining room."

Finn and Rachel followed her into the dining room.

"Okay, let's get some things straight," Mr. Schue said. "Last year I don't think we had an adequate amount of practice time, so every day between now and competition day, we're going to be practicing from 9-12 and 1-4. NO EXCEPTIONS. We got our songs two weeks ago, so you should all have a good idea of how it goes. After 4 you're free to do your own thing, but don't go anywhere alone, and always have your phone with you. The pool is included for somewhere you shouldn't go alone. And certainly DON'T go to the beach alone. Everyone must be back at the house by 10 and in their assigned rooms by 11."

"What about meals? And room assignments?" Kurt asked.

"We'll be ordering food for breakfast and lunch, you're in charge of your own dinners," Miss Pillsbury said.

"Miss Pillsbury and I are going to be in the master bedroom on the top floor," Mr. Schue said. "The rest of the room assignments are as follows, and there will be no changes: on the bottom floor are two rooms with bunk beds. Santana and Quinn will be in one and Brittany and Sugar will be in the other. The room on the second floor with two sets of bunk beds will go to Finn, Blaine, Sam and Rory. The other rooms on the second floor are two with a queen bed and one with a double bed. In the rooms with queen beds are Puck, Artie and Mike in one and Rachel, Tina and Kelly in another. Kurt and Mercedes are getting the room with the double bed."

Rachel was glad her room was on the same floor as Finn's. She went to the room with Tina and Kelly to unload their stuff and then joined the group for practice for Nationals. After practice was over for the day, Finn asked Rachel if she wanted to go to dinner on the pier and then for an evening walk on the beach. Rachel thought that would be perfect way to spend their first night in the Outer Banks.

Since it was much hotter down here than it was in New York, Rachel just wore a sundress for their dinner. Finn wore shorts and a polo t-shirt. Hand in hand, they walked down the beach to the pier that was close to the beach house. They were both barefoot, and the feeling of walking on the sand was so good, especially when the waves came up around them.

"I love it here," Rachel thought out loud.

"So do I!" Finn said. They got to the pier and walked up to the restaurant. Several other couples came to the pier restaurant for dinner that night as well: Puck and Quinn, Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany, Sam and Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Artie and Sugar, Rory and Kelly and even Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. "I guess we started a trend!" Finn told Rachel as they left.

They took a walk along the beach after dinner, deciding to come back and get in the water tomorrow. When they got back to the house, Finn stopped in his room and told Rachel she could come any time to hang out. She got to her room and showered before Tina and Kelly got back.

The rest of the week went by quickly until competition day. The group would practice from 9-12 and 1-4 every day, and then go to the beach and swim in the beach house's pool until dinner. It was a great way for everyone to spend time together. Rachel had even gone boogie boarding with the girls a few times. She was scared at first, but it had been fun. One day the group had gone to the aquarium. Another evening Finn and Rachel went to mini golf with Puck and Quinn. The night before the competition, Finn took Rachel out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. The food there was the best Rachel had ever tasted. And now - she was heading back to her room, the night before her final competition with New Directions, her last chance to make her mark on the high school show choir world.

Rachel kissed Finn and said good night, then went into her room. Kelly was sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Where's Tina?" Rachel asked.

"She's in the shower," Kelly said. "Gosh, Nationals are tomorrow, I can't believe it!"

"I know!" Rachel said. "It's sad, my last competition with New Directions. This has been the best experience of my life so far."

"I'm going to miss you, and all the seniors," Kelly said.

"Oh, I'll miss all of you, too," Rachel said.

"Do you think we have a chance at winning?" Kelly asked.

Rachel thought for a moment. "I think after all our practice, our songs sound really good. It might happen. I sure hope so!"

x

There was no turning back now. Competition day was here. The New Directions were in their costumes, waiting their turn to perform. The girls were in purple spaghetti strap dresses and the guys were in black shirts with purple vests and ties. The competition looked even more intense than last year, if possible, and Rachel's nerves were higher. Every performance had been fantastic. The New Directions were called to go backstage just before last years' champions' performance. As they went backstage, Jesse shot Rachel a glare. Rachel groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Jesse," Rachel replied.

"Don't listen to him, we are gonna win this!" Kurt said.

Rachel felt so lucky to have Kurt as her friend. She was so glad they were going to New York together. After the group's show circle and pep talk, they lined up to go on stage.

Finn and Rachel would be opening with a duet, "With Or Without You" by U2. Rachel smiled wide at Finn before they entered the stage. The announcement was made, the music began and they stepped on to the stage.

_Finn: See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_Rachel: Through the storm, we reach the shore_

_You gave it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live with or without you_

_Finn: And you give yourself away_

_Rachel: And you give yourself away_

_Both: And you give and you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_Rachel: My hands are tied, my body bruised_

_They got me with nothing to win_

_And nothing else to lose_

_Finn: And you give yourself away_

_Rachel: And you give yourself away_

_Both: And you give and you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_Finn: With or without you_

_Rachel: With or without you_

_Both: I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

Rachel wanted to kiss Finn at the end of the duet, but she knew they'd get hate if she did. Instead, she hugged him and joined the rest of the group for their first group number, "No Day But Today" from Rent.

_Blaine: There is no future_

_There is no past_

_Finn: Thank God this moment's no the last_

_Finn and Rachel: There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret or _

_Life is yours to miss_

_New Directions: No other road no other way_

_No day but today_

_Girls: I can't control_

_My destiny_

_I trust my soul_

_My only goal_

_Boys: Will I lose my dignity_

_Will someone care_

_Will I wake tomorrow_

_From this nightmare_

_Girls: Is just to be_

_Without you_

_The hand gropes_

_The ear hears_

_The pulse beats_

_Life goes on_

_But I'm gone_

_Boys: There's only now_

_There's only here_

_Give in to love_

_Or live in fear_

_No other path_

_No other way_

_Girls: 'Cause I die_

_Without you_

_I die without you_

_I die without you_

_I die without you_

_I die without you_

_I die without you_

_Boys: No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_New Directions: NO DAY BUT TODAY!_

There was only one song left. One last competition song. It was the first song the whole group had done. They'd done it at their first Regionals as well. It was basically the New Directions theme song.

_Finn: Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Rachel: Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Blaine: A singer in a smoky room_

_Kurt: A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_Blaine and Kurt: For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_New Directions: Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion,_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Mercedes: Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Sam: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_Puck and Quinn: Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Artie and Sugar: And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Rory and Kelly: Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Mike and Tina: Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Brittany and Santana: Hiding somewhere in the night_

_New Directions: Don't stop!_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Finn and Rachel: Hold on to that feelin'_

_New Directions: Street lights people Yeah!_

_Don't stop beleivin'_

_Finn and Rachel: Hold on to that feelin'_

_New Directions: Street lights people_

_Don't stop!_

Rachel was crying at the end of the song. This was it. She couldn't focus on the rest of the competition. All she could think about as the other groups performed was that this was the last time she'd ever perform with the New Directions.

About two hours later, the top five groups were announced, and one of them was the New Directions. This was already a step above last year. The team that won last year was all the way down in fifth. The teams fourth and third were announced. Eventually, the center stage was taken by the head of the competition to announce the winner.

"And the winners of the 2012 National Show Choir Championships - from Lima, Ohio - the New Directions!"

The group began cheering and screaming. If they had to go out, this was the way to do it. They celebrated with pizza and ice cream at the beach house's pool and spent the next day at the beach. If this experience had to end, Rachel was glad this was how it ended.

_Chapter 12 preview: Graduation for the seniors and a graduation party. Rachel reflects on her high school experience and thinks about the future._


	12. Chapter 12: Here's To Us

_I'm already uploading the last chapter of this story! I loved writing this story and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I should have the epilogue up in a few days. I'm going to finish "We are Young" before I get started on my next story, but be sure to read that if you haven't so far! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! (And since I loved Rachel's version of "Here's To Us," I decided to have it be their graduation song!)_

Chapter 12: Here's To Us

After Nationals everything seemed to happen at once. The Glee club was greeted back at school with applause, being told that it was so cool they'd won Nationals. No one got slushied. Most of the football players had even congratulated them. Rachel tried to not focus so much on the thought that was always in the back of her mind - that these were the last few weeks of high school and childhood. She'd be working at a performing arts day camp this summer, then in August, she'd be leaving for New York. She had a great class schedule put together and had begun meeting people through social networking sites. She liked the apartment that she, Finn and Kurt had selected. Right before she left for Nationals, Rachel was told that she was valedictorian, and therefore would be giving a speech at graduation. Mike was the salutatorian, so it was exciting for Glee that both the speeches would be delivered by New Directions members.

The underclass members of New Directions had given a very moving tribute to the seniors three days before graduation. For Rachel, she thought that was when it really hit her. She would not be returning to McKinley in August. She'd be moving into an apartment in New York. After Nationals last year, she'd said to Finn, "I'm going to New York and I'm never coming back." Now, it was hitting her that she may never come back. She was really done at McKinley, done in Lima. The only times she'd probably be coming back would be to visit her mom or for reunions. Thanks to Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, texting, e-mail and Skype (and whatever the next thing would be) she and her friends would keep in touch, but they wouldn't see each other anywhere near as regularly again. The last performance she'd EVER do with New Directions would be at graduation.

When Rachel woke up on graduation morning, Shelby and Beth were still asleep. With a quiet house, there was just room for more thinking. She thought about how she'd lost so much, but also gained so much. She wished more than anything that her dads would be here to celebrate. They would have been so proud of her today. Even though her life was getting better, she still had flashbacks to that night nearly every day.

When she'd begun high school, she was probably the biggest loser in the school. She had no friends and got slushied at least once a day. Every day she posted a video of herself singing on myspace and almost always got cruel comments on them. Even in Glee club, she was mistreated her freshman year.

Then sophomore year, when Mr. Schuester took over Glee club everything changed. The first few weeks of rehearsals had been pretty bad, but then Mr. Schuester recruited Finn. And that was when Rachel's life changed forever. He was the first real friend she'd ever had, unless you counted the girl from elementary school who Rachel played with until her friend's parents told her she couldn't play with a girl who didn't come from a "real family." She'd had her first fling with a guy sophomore year. True, it wasn't love with Puck. She hadn't been into it and neither had he, but that was still something. At Sectionals her sophomore year, she really did feel part of the team. She gave up the solo to Mercedes, but Mercedes gave it back to her, telling her she was the best singer. She comforted Finn about the situation with Puck and Quinn, and had a heart to heart with Quinn as well. She opened their performance - and they won! She regretted dating Jesse during the second half of her sophomore year, but she HAD met her mother, something she'd dreamed of her whole life, and Regionals had been an amazing experience, despite their losing. Finn had told her he loved her, they'd done a great duet together and their songs had been fun to do.

Junior year wasn't a bad year when she stopped and thought about it. Well, the first few months had been great because she was with Finn, but when the secret about Finn and Santana got out, it fell apart with Finn. But other than that - she'd grown close to Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes, written original songs that won them Regionals, and gone to New York for Nationals, where she'd sang on a Broadway stage, gone on a date in Central Park and Sardi's with Finn, and placed in the top 15. And the best part was reuniting with Finn.

And now senior year was over. She'd been dating Finn happily all year, played the lead in West Side Story, gotten close with most of the Glee club members, developed a real relationship with her mom and won Nationals. She was heading to the school of her dreams in the city of her dreams with her boyfriend and her best friend.

It was a good time to be Rachel Berry.

x

"Rachel, are you almost ready?" Shelby called.

It was almost time to leave for the graduation ceremony. Rachel took a look at the red cap and gown, with the gold valedictorian chord. She then left her room to join her mom and Beth.

"I'm so proud of you," Shelby said.

"Thanks, Mom," Rachel said.

Shelby got out her camera. "I need to take your picture. How about with your sister?"

Rachel smiled. "Okay."

Shelby got out the camera and took a photo of Rachel in her cap and gown, then one of Rachel and Beth. They then drove to Ohio Northern University, where the ceremony would be held. Rachel said goodbye to Shelby and Beth and then went inside to wait with the other graduates.

"VALEDICTORIAN!" Rachel turned to see that Mercedes, who was with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, had called out to her.

"I'm actually graduating!" Brittany said proudly.

"I'm proud of you," Santana told Brittany. "I guess the sixth time was the charm on your OGTs."

"I'm going to miss you girls," Rachel sighed.

"I'll miss you too," Mercedes said.

The girls looked over to Tina, Sugar and Kelly coming over in the Nationals competition costume. "What will we do without you guys?" Tina asked.

"You guys will be great leaders," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel," Kelly said.

"Where are the guys?" Rachel asked, realizing she hadn't seen her boyfriend yet.

"Oh, they're in the room next door," Quinn said.

"I'm going to sneak in to see Finn in his cap and gown," Rachel giggled. "I'll be right back."

Rachel went into the room next door, where the boys were standing around. Making her way through the room, Rachel found Finn, who was talking with Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie and Rory. She pulled on his robe, and he turned.

"Hey, baby!" Finn said.

Rachel stood on her tiptoes to give Finn a kiss. "You look so handsome."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, Rach. You look beautiful."

"I'm so proud of you, Finny," Rachel said. "You've come so far since we first started high school. You're graduating with honors, can you believe it?"

"You're who I have to thank for that," Finn said.

"I love you, Finn," Rachel said.

"I love you too," Finn said, giving Rachel a hug. "You'd better get back to the girls room before someone catches you."

Rachel giggled and went back to the girls room. A few minutes after she returned, the girls were told that it was time to line up. "Pomp and Circumstance" began to play on the organ and the girls entered from one side, while the boys entered from the other. Rachel led the girls in, as the valedictorian. Mike led the boys as the top ranked boy. Rachel looked for Finn in the line of boys. They were lined up alphabetically. She saw her mom sitting with Burt and Carole as they made their way to the seats for graduates. The underclass members of New Directions were waiting on the stage for the seniors to join them. The staff of McKinley were sitting in the row directly behind the graduates, and Rachel spotted Mr. Schue between Miss Pillsbury (who would be Mrs. Schuester 4th of July weekend) and Coach Beiste.

The seniors joined the underclass members of New Directions on the stage to wait to sing as Principal Figgins welcomed the audience. After the welcome and the pledge of alliegance, Mike gave the salutatorian speech. It was now time for Rachel's valedictorian speech. She took a deep breath, winked at Finn and stepped up to the podium.

"Good evening to the school board, adminstration, school faculty, family, friends, and most importantly, the Class of 2012. The last four years have changed me in ways I couldn't have imagined. I don't think I'd be as prepared for the future if I'd gone to school anywhere else. Despite what many like to think, McKinley High is a special place. It was here that I met the love of my life and won a National show choir championship. I changed over the past four years from a crazy girl who only talked about herself to a young woman who cares about others. The New Directions changed my life and I thank each and every one of you for being such an amazing friend..." She struggled through the rest of her speech and could feel tears coming to her eyes. She had to stop herself as she reached her last paragraph.

"So, Class of 2012, I leave you with this: enjoy tonight. Enjoy the rest of your lives. Even if you think that something isn't worth doing, do it anyway. Anything can change your life or someone else's life for the better. Do what you love and remember you can't make everyone happy, but you can make YOU happy. I wish you all nothing but success."

At the end of the speech it was time for the performance of the New Directions, which would be led by Rachel. It was an upbeat song about the future, so she told herself she wouldn't cry until the end.

_Rachel: We could just go home right now  
>Or maybe we could stick around<br>For just one more drink, oh yeah  
>Get another bottle out<br>Let's shoot the breeze  
>Sit back down<br>For just one more drink, oh yeah  
>New Directions Girls: Here's to us<br>Here's to love  
>All the times<br>That we messed up  
>Here's to you<br>Fill the glass  
>Cause the last few days<br>Have gone too fast  
>So lets give em hell<br>Wish everybody well  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to us  
>Rachel: We stuck it out this far together<br>Put our dreams through the shredder  
>Let's toast cause things got better<br>And everything could change like that  
>And all these years go by so fast<br>But nothing lasts forever  
>New Directions: Here's to us<br>Here's to love  
>All the times<br>That we messed up  
>Here's to you<br>Fill the glass  
>Rachel: Cause the last few nights<br>Have gone too fast  
>Rachel with New Directions: If they give you hell<br>Tell em to forget themselves  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to us  
>Rachel: Here's to all that we kissed<br>And to all that we missed  
>To the biggest mistakes<br>That we just wouldn't trade  
>Rachel with New Directions: To us breaking up<br>Without us breaking down  
>To whatever's come our way<br>Rachel: Here's to us  
>Here's to us!<br>New Directions: Here's to us  
>Here's to love<br>All the times  
>That we messed up<br>Rachel with New Directions: Here's to you  
>Fill the glass<br>Rachel: Cause the last few days  
>Have gone too fast<br>Rachel with New Directions: So let's give em hell  
>Wish everybody well<br>Rachel: Well!  
>New Directions: Here's to us<br>Here's to love  
>Rachel with New Directions: All the times<br>That we messed up  
>Here's to you<br>Fill the glass  
>Cause the last few nights<br>Have gone too fast  
>If they give you hell<br>Tell em forget themselves  
>Rachel: Here's to us<br>New Directions: Here's to us  
>Rachel: Oh here's to us<br>New Directions: Here's to us  
>Rachel with New Directions: Here's to us<br>Here's to love  
>Here's to us<br>Rachel: Wish everybody well  
>Rachel with New Directions: Here's to us<br>Here's to love  
>Here's to us<br>Rachel: Here's to us _

That was it. Their final performance. NOW Rachel was crying. And so was just about every other senior member. They took their places in the rows with the other graduating seniors and the underclassmen went to join the general audience. Finally, the diplomas were awarded and the group processed out of the hall.

Rachel found her mom and Beth right away and ran up to them. "MOM!" Rachel cried. "I did it!"

"Yes you did," Shelby said, hugging Rachel. "And I am so proud of you."

Rachel opened her diploma and showed it to her mom. "Valedictorian! I knew it would be you."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Shelby handed another parent her camera. "Could you take a family photo of the three of us?"

"Of course!" the other parent said, taking a photo of Rachel, Shelby and Beth. Rachel smiled. She hadn't gotten a family photo in a while.

Rachel, Shelby and Beth walked around, looking for more members of New Directions. Rachel passed Brittany's mom taking a photo of Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes. Mercedes called out, "RACHEL! Come over here! We need a picture of all five of the New Directions girls graduates!"

Rachel went to join the girls and got in the picture. She congratulated them, not believing how close they were. These girls hated her at the beginning of her high school career!

Finally, Rachel found Finn, who was with Kurt, Burt and Carole. Finn just gave Rachel a big smile when he saw her and they embraced each other tightly. Nothing needed to be said.

"We need a Finchel picture," Finn told Rachel. He put his arm around Rachel so their moms could take a picture of them together.

"I love you so much," Finn whispered to Rachel.

"I love you too," Rachel said.

x

Rachel had her graduation party that weekend. She had a pretty small group, just the glee kids and their families, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, and some of Shelby's friends. The Glee kids took to the living room to watch DVDs of some of their performances from over the years, listen to music, look at the scrapbook Rachel had made, hang out and talk. And of course eat. This was a group that, though they wouldn't be seeing each other every day anymore, she'd stay close to and connected to. The whole group was like one big family. And it always would be.

_Epilogue preview: Finn and Rachel in New York!_


	13. Epilogue

_ I'm a bit sad to finish this story! I really enjoyed writing it! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I'm still in the process of finishing "We are Young," so be sure to check that out. I'm not sure what my next story will be after "We are Young" but I'll let you know when I finish it. So, enjoy the epilogue (which I love!), review, and put me on author alert! :) Thanks for all the support!_

"Are you sure you have everything?" Shelby asked.

"Mom, relax, I know I do," Rachel said, loading her last suitcase into the car. "Besides, you can always send me things if I don't, but what won't I be able to find in New York?"

"Beth and I are going to be coming to visit as often as we can," Shelby said.

"Good, because I will miss you," Rachel sighed. She'd gone to visit her dads' grave yesterday, knowing it would just be too hard to do today. She was really leaving the town she'd grown up in. All her life she'd been picturing New York. It was hard to believe it was really here now.

Rachel closed the trunk as Shelby put Beth in her carseat. Rachel got in the passenger seat and looked out the window. She was going to New York, with her boyfriend and her best friend.

Rachel's phone went off and she looked at it. It was a text from Kurt. "We're setting the apartment up now! Can't wait till you get here!"

Rachel began to feel excited. Finn and Kurt had driven out with their parents to New York yesterday, since Burt needed to be in Washington the next day. Classes at NYADA were starting a week from today, and the classes at SUNY would start in another week.

"That was Kurt," Rachel told her mom. "They're already at the apartment."

"That's good," Shelby said. "That way we won't have as much work to do."

"Knowing Kurt, he'd probably rearrange the whole thing anyway if we got there first," Rachel said. "All the furniture we ordered has been shipped there, so really all we needed to do was organize it and set up our bedrooms."

The drive to New York was about ten hours. Usually Rachel flew there, but they couldn't fit all the luggage on the plane. Shelby had a CD with Broadway music playing as they drove. Rachel just got more excited about all the Broadway shows she'd be going to. She and Kurt had already gotten tickets for one this weekend.

Her schedule for this semester looked simple enough. Since it was her first semester, she was only able to take one musical theatre course (Musical Theatre 101), but was getting her basic requirements out of the way by taking courses in all four core subjects. She had 15 credit hours, which would leave for some free time.

Finally, they arrived at the apartment building in New York. It was a pretty ideal location, close to Times Square, Central Park and Broadway, decent trainrides to NYADA and SUNY, but still had a decent price. Rachel texted Fin as they pulled into the parking garage: "We're here!"

Five minutes later, Finn came running into the parking lot and picked up Rachel, spinning her around. "You're here! Here in New York!"  
>"I know!" Rachel exclaimed as she kissed Finn. Burt and Carole came down to joing them.<p>

"Need any help with the luggage?" Burt asked.

"Thank you, that would be great," said Shelby.

"Where's Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Putting his room together," Carole said. "But he's been waiting for you to get here, Rachel."

Burt, Carole, Finn, Shelby and Rachel divied up Rachel's luggage and got on the elevator. Finn, Rachel and Kurt's apartment was Apartment 2534. The entire building had 42 floors. Looking out the window in the hall of their floor, Rachel saw how high up they were. As Rachel wheeled her suitcase, Finn put the bag he was carrying over his shoulder so he could hold Rachel's hand. Finn unlocked the door and led Rachel in. Kurt was setting up the living room and looked up in excitement. "Rachel!"

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel said. She really was here. This was her apartment.

"I'll show you your room!" Finn said. He led Rachel down the hall and into a bedroom. Rachel noticed the walls were painted pink. They began putting together her bed, dresser and desk and hanging up her posters. Rachel smiled as she put framed photos on her desk of her dads. She wished they could be here to see her in New York, but memories were bringing her happiness again. Next to the photo of her and her dads, she put the photo taken of her, Shelby and Beth from graduation. She had one of the entire glee club from Regionals her sophomore year, one of the whole group in New York for Nationals junior year, one of the whole group at the beach senior year, one with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar and Kelly at prom, and one of her and Finn with the Nationals trophy. She already missed everyone, but was confident they'd keep in touch.

That night, her family had dinner in Chinatown with Finn and Kurt. Burt and Carole had left for Washington shortly after Shelby, Beth and Rachel had arrived. Shelby and Beth went back to Ohio the next day, and Rachel promised her mom she'd call the next night.

She'd get to see her amazing boyfriend 24 hours a day now. They were in charge of themselves in the best city on Earth. The first morning in New York, Rachel, Finn and Kurt went to breakfast at Tiffany's and for a walk around Times Square and Central Park. That evening, when Kurt was skyping with Blaine, Finn asked Rachel if she wanted to go out for a walk. Since Kurt was skyping with Blaine, Rachel didn't feel bad about leaving him at the apartment alone.

Finn took Rachel out to dinner and for a walk through an old neighborhood. It was a fun night. Finn ended the night by taking Rachel to the top of the Empire State Building as he put his arm around her and they watched fireworks. Rachel snuggled to Finn, already loving living in New York with him so much.

Finn suddenly spoke. "You know, whenever I'm with you everything just feels so... right. It feels like nothing's wrong in my world and I feel safe and secure and happy and loved. I hope I give you that."

Rachel smiled. "I feel the same way with you."

"I want you to wake up every morning for the rest of your life and know how loved you are," Finn said.

Rachel hugged Finn. "I already do feel loved just being in your arms is the best gift of all."

Finn gulped. "Well, Rachel, I need to ask you something. I talked to your mom and she said it's fine."

Rachel had no idea what was going on. "What?"

Finn began pacing. "I can't do this. I'm scared."

Rachel grabbed Finn's arm. "What's wrong?"

Finn sighed. "I was going to ask you something but -"

Rachel was even more confused now. "But what?"

Finn looked down. "I'm scared. Fine say no if you want, but someday -" He got down on one knee. "Rachel Barbra Berry -"

Rachel bit her lip holding back tears. Was this really happening?

Finn reached into pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel nodded smiling as a bunch of tears fell. "Y-yes YES!"

Finn smiled and slipped the ring on Rachel's finger. Rachel couldn't believe what had just happened. She smiled wide and sniffled, speechless.

"That's why I was stressed, I wanted to propose our first night in New York."

Rachel smiled and looked at the ring on her finger. "My answer will always be yes."

"I love you," Finn said, hugging Rachel. "I hope you like the ring."

"It's beautiful, Finn. But how did you afford it?" Rachel giggled. "Gosh, I love you."

She hugged her fiancee as tight as she could. Tonight was proof that no matter how down and out things were, in the end, they worked out. She was engaged to Finn, she was in her favorite place on Earth with her fiancee and her best friend, she was going to the school of her dreams, she had great friends. Rachel Berry (soon to be Rachel Hudson) was a lucky person.


End file.
